Look Where We Are Now
by leyton-is-lovee
Summary: When the group comes together for a wedding can they really all come together or will the past keep them apart. Mmhmmm sumaries are not my thing but give it a chance. ON HIATUS!
1. So We Meet Again

soo i dont really know where this thoguht came from..i know i need to update Coming Home but i'm kinda at a road block with that story. give this one a chance though

* * *

Nathan and Haley Scott were running around their house, attempting to get ready to meet their old friends. It was a difficult task to accomplish with a six year old and a four year old. 

"Jamie, please stop dribbling the ball in the house", Haley begged her six year old.

"But mom", he began to whine. Haley couldn't help but smirk.

James Lucas Scott was the prodigal son. He had Nathan's dark hair, and piercing blue eyes. Haley knew those eyes would be the end of any woman who fell for her boy; they're what did her in. He had a passion for basketball, which was no surprise. He was also incredibly smart for his age. Nathan would joke that that was the only way anyone knew he was Haley's son.

"No buts", she said firmly as she took the ball from him. He pouted before running over to his father.

"Dad…tell mom I needa practice", he said as he tilted his head to the side. Nathan chuckled at his son.

"Jamie she's right. No ball in the house, you could break something", he watched as James nodded his head.

"Okay dad", was all he said. Haley scoffed.

"Why was that so easy for you", she asked rhetorically. Nathan showed off that famous Scott smirk before speaking.

"Because I'm me", he explained with the utmost seriousness. Haley scoffed again.

"Have you seen my other shoe", Haley asked as she frantically checked under the couch.

"Nope", Nathan responded as he searched for his car keys.

"Are you almost ready? We were supposed to be at the Rivercourt like ten minutes ago", he said exasperatedly. He knew they were going to get an earful. When she had something important to discuss she didn't like to be kept waiting.

"I have to find my shoe", Haley said through gritted teeth. With that their four year old came wobbling into the room.

"I found it Hales", Nathan announced as he laughed heartily. Haley lifted her head from behind the television stand to see where it was.

"Mommy look", their daughter yelled as she wobbled forward with Haley's missing shoe on the wrong foot.

"Oh baby", Haley cooed as she walked over to her. "Mommy needs her shoe, she has to go out", she explained as Sarah shook her head.

"It's mine" she spoke as she pointed to herself. Haley ignored Nathan's laughter.

"Sarah Rose, mommy needs her shoe", Haley said a bit more forcefully.

They both watched in amusement as Sarah folded her arms over her chest and let out a dramatic sigh. She had Haley's…well everything. Her light brown hair, her crazy personality, and her love of music. She was already trying to play the piano. The only thing that gave her away was her eyes. They were definitely from Nathan.

"Mommy will see you later", Haley promised as she placed her down.

"Kay", she responded as she looked over at Nathan. He quickly picked her up and threw her in the air. Haley smiled as their daughter's laughter filled the house.

"Bye baby girl", Nathan whispered as he hugged her close.

"Bye daddy", she whispered back as she threw her arms around his large neck. With that Karen walked in and a little brunette flew past them. A quick 'hi' was barley heard.

"Sorry", Karen replied, "she's been excited to see her cousins all day", all three adults laughed. Lily Scott was a family girl. She lived for the crazy days of having everyone together. It was a profound realization that she was Keith's daughter. He loved every minute he had with his family.

"James we're leaving", Haley yelled. The young boy walked over to his mother and held out his arms.

"Sorry about before", he said meekly. She smiled as she bent down to hug him.

"Its okay buddy", Haley's said as she kissed his cheek.

"We'll see you later", Nathan told him as he kissed his head, "be good for Grandma Karen", he said sternly. James nodded before running back into the play room.

"We won't be too late", Haley assured the older woman.

"Nonsense, you two hardly go out. Enjoy yourselves", she more a less demanded.

"We'll try", Haley muttered. Karen looked at her in understanding. She knew that today most likely wasn't going to be the enjoyable day they were all hoping for.

"Don't worry", Nathan told her as the got in the car. Haley shot him a disbelieving stare.

"How can I not", she said incredulously, "we're seeing friends that we haven't seen in years. Who knows if it's going to be awkward? Or civil. And what could be so important that she needs us all to be together, in person?" she continued to ramble on for the entire ride to the Rivercourt. When he cut the engine Nathan could only smile at her.

"What the hell are you smiling at?" she tried to sound annoyed but her own smile was betraying her.

"I love you Haley James Scott", Nathan said as he leaned over and kissed her.

"Always and forever", she whispered as they broke apart.

"You ready for this?" he asked her as they walked hand in hand to the famous blacktop.

"Ready as I'll ever be", she answered as she gripped his hand tighter.

* * *

She was pretty sure Tree Hill looked its best pre-summer. The leaves were a good shade of green. The flowers had all blossomed. Birds were singing and everything seemed perfect. This was a moment she wanted to keep fresh. She knew it wouldn't last. 

She didn't know what she was doing here. This place hadn't been her home for years. Every instinct in her body was telling her to turn around. Go back to L.A. and the life she had there. This trip could only bring disaster. Disaster may have been too strong of a word but, it definitely was going to cause some drama, drama wasn't part of Peyton Sawyer's vocabulary anymore. She pushed forward though; her best friend had something she needed to tell her and it was a big enough deal that it had to be done in person.

Stepping onto the Riverourt made her tingle. She spent a lot of time here when she was younger. She could remember sitting in the bleachers, watching the boys play basketball; cheering them on. She walked past the spot where she had drawn the heart for Lucas after he got into the car accident. Her and Lucas had spent a lot of time here; just the two of them. When they were friends and when they were more. The last time she was here was four years ago and that was a night she'd rather not remember. This place held a lot of memories….good and bad.

"Sawyer", Nathan pulled her from her thoughts.

"Nathan", she yelled as he picked her up and spun her around. He put her down and held her at arms length. He was looking her, obviously, but he was really looking at her, as if to burn her image into his mind.

"Hey, why don't you look at me like that", his now dark haired wife teased.

"I see you everyday", he responded without taking his eyes off of Peyton, "This one however, I haven't seen in years", Peyton hung her head guiltily. She hadn't intended for the time to go by as it had. It was simply too hard coming back here.

"Sorry", she responded quietly. Haley smacked her husbands arm.

"Ignore him Peyton", she said while embracing her old friend, "that's his way of saying he missed you", she whispered. Peyton smiled, Haley always was the peacemaker.

"We all missed you", she made a point to stress "all". Peyton smiled warily.

"I don't think you all missed me", she said sadly.

"Well I sure did", Haley said while hugging Peyton again. She smiled. Maybe today wasn't going to be as bad as she thought.

Until her green eyes locked with those famous blues.

* * *

To say he was nervous was an understatement. He felt physically sick. All morning he had been doing everything he could to not throw up. It was stupid though, the fact that he was this nervous. There was no need to be. He was simply seeing old friends. And her. 

She had consumed his thoughts from the time he was sixteen years old. The one girl that always occupied his mind in one way or another. He fought hard to get her, but he didn't fight hard enough to keep her. It's a regret he carries with him every day.

He knew today wouldn't be easy. It was probably going to take a lot but he was willing to do it. Kinda like ripping a band-aid off, he told himself. He would go to the Rivercourt, find out what she needed to tell them, and then he would be on the next flight out of Tree Hill. In his perfect little imagination, he had no contact with a certain blonde. And in a perfect world he wouldn't. It wasn't that he didn't want to, because he did. It would just be too hard. He loved her too much. Loved, being the key word. Of course it would be no secret that she still snuck her way into his thoughts and dreams. She always would.

He felt his breath catch in his throat when they locked eyes. He hadn't seen _those green eyes_ in years and the last time he did they were filled with hurt and pain. He knew Haley and Nathan were there too but all he noticed was Peyton. His Peyton. Of course he couldn't call her that now…not after everything.

"Lucas", Haley yelled as she jumped into his arms. He snapped out of his thoughts and threw his arms around his best friend.

"Hey Hales", he whispered with a smile. he watched as Nathan took Peyton a little further away from them.

"How was Chicago", she asked excitedly. She wouldn't change the life she has for anything but it would be a lie if she said she didn't miss traveling.

"It was great", he answered honestly. He had been chosen to speak at Columbia, to the class of 2013.

"Good", she said sincerely. By the time they had fallen into a comfortable silence Nathan and Peyton came back.

"Hey bro", Nathan said as he approached his older sibling.

"How's my niece and nephew", Lucas asked as they broke from their manly hug.

Nathan beamed. He loved talking about his two children.

"They're great", he said proudly. Lucas nodded his head and the four adults stood there quietly. Peyton bit her lip and thought about what to do. Lucas noticed her nervous habit and smiled. She looked so cute when she did that. She looked cute when she did anything.

"Hey Luke", she said barely above a whisper. His eyes snapped to hers. He hadn't expected them to speak, honestly. But that's what Peyton Sawyer did; she sucked it up and became the bigger person.

"Hey", he said as he stuck his hands in his pockets. He wanted to hug her. To hold her in his arms again. That's the only time her ever felt complete. She was his whole world.

That's why he had married her in the first place.

* * *

"You're late Brooke", Nathan yelled out as she made her way onto the blacktop. 

"Fashionably late, Nathan", she quipped back with a smile.

Brooke Davis hadn't seen her friends in years. The last time was about four years ago at the end of summer. Nobody questioned why it had been so long, they all had their own idea, but it didn't make it any easier. These were her best friends; they meant the world to her.

That's why she was telling them the way she was. Just her and them, Chase wasn't even here. This was something she needed to tell them personally in a place that meant so much to each of them. They would tell all of their other friends together at a later time.

Brooke had seen Nathan and Haley about a year ago and Lucas she hadn't seen in about two, Peyton she hadn't seen Peyton in four years. She was the only one who had fully stayed away.

"P. Sawyer", Brooke's raspy voice shook as they stood face to face.

"Hey B. Davis", Peyton whispered. Before another word was said Brooke threw her arms around Peyton and the two best friends shared a moment nobody could touch.

"I missed your fake blonde ass", Brooke joked as they broke apart. Peyton rolled her eyes before hugging the brunette again.

"I missed you too Brooke", she said sincerely.

"Oh guys", Haley gushed as she threw her arms around her two friends. Nathan rolled his eyes.

"Women", he snickered. Brooke broke from the embrace and faced Nathan; she stuck her tongue out in response.

"Okay, so before I say anymore hello's. I have some news", she said vaguely. The group stared at her in anticipation.

"Any day now", Nathan pushed.

"Right, well…I'm getting married", she announced as she stuck out her left hand. Peyton and Haley immediately pounced her. Nathan and Lucas were tempted to cover their ears as their squeals filled the air.

"So we're having an engagement party at Tric in a week", Brooke told them all after a few questions had been answered.

Peyton looked down, "In a week", she bit her lip.

"And we're getting married in the middle of August", she said quietly. Lucas and Peyton both stared at her.

"It was the only time they had room available", she argued. They both simply nodded their heads.

"I have to get back to work", Peyton said suddenly. Brooke walked over to her.

"No you're not", she said defiantly, "I have not seen you in four years, you need to be here to help with my preparations".

"Brooke you can do all of that better then I can."

"I know", she said confidently, "But I need my Maid of Honor to keep me sane", she finished with a smile.

"Brooke I can't just take off work", she tried to argue. Brooke rolled her eyes.

"You own the record label. You are your boss", she said as she threw her arms in the air.

"Stop trying to make me feel guilty", Peyton yelled.

"No", Brooke yelled back. "I haven't seen you in four years Peyton. You're not leaving again", she said firmly.

"Fine", Peyton said dejectedly. She didn't want to spend months in Tree Hill, but at least Lucas wouldn't be around.

"Okay, well I'd love to stay but I have to catch a plane", the man of the hour spoke out. Brooke smirked discreetly before speaking.

"You can't either", she watched as he raised a brow.

"Chase wants you to be his best man", Lucas was about to argue but he recalled the mini cat fight that took place five minutes ago.

"Fine", he said in the same tone Peyton had held.

"Good, now everyone go home and wash up. We're going out tonight", she watched as Peyton and Lucas walked off the court without another word. Nathan and Haley however, gave her a curious look before walking away themselves.

She took out her phone and dialed an all too familiar number.

"Hey baby", she smiled at the term of endearment.

"Hey", she responded flirtatiously.

"So, how'd it go?"

"Operation Leyton is in full swing", she said confidently.

* * *

okay...leave some reviews and let me know what you think. 


	2. Can't Hold Back

Okay..here is chapter two. Let me know what you think. I own nothing.

* * *

Peyton sighed as she walked into her childhood house. Everything was exactly the same, including the fact that it was empty. Her father was away on business. 'Some things never change', Peyton thought to herself. 

She hesitated outside her old bedroom door, she hadn't been in here in years and she didn't know if she could handle what was in there. There were memories that she wasn't sure she wanted to relive. She took a deep breath before turning the brass knob and walking in.

It wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. It was just her, the red walls, her computer, and her bed. She was choosing to ignore the pictures that lined her dresser and the sketches that still hung from her walls. Sighing, she fell onto the bed. Today's events had just only begun; she wasn't looking forward to spending the rest of the night with them…well him. She hadn't intended on talking to him, there was just something about being there and being around him. She just needed to, she couldn't explain but that was it.

She slowly lifted herself from her bed and look around the room. She smiled at all the pictures that held some of the greatest memories for her. The Sparkle Classic, Nathan and Haley's wedding, Honey grove, graduation and then finally, her wedding. She took a breath before walking over to the frame and taking it into her hands. She lightly traced her thumb over his young face. She thought back to the day he proposed.

_Flashback_

_Lucas and Peyton were lying in her bed. She had just gotten home from L.A. about a week ago and the two of them were more attached at the hip then usual. She nestled further into his embrace, placing a soft kiss on his bare chest._

_Lucas smiled; he couldn't believe how much he had missed her. Right now, having her in his arms was the happiest he had been, well in a long time. He looked down at her and smiled again. She was beautiful when she slept. Whatever worry, thoughts, or fears she had disappeared when she was sleeping. He inhaled her scent, he wanted wake up like this everyday._

"_Marry me", he blurted out in a whisper. Peyton's tired eyes snapped open and stared into his._

"_What", she croaked out._

"_Marry me", he said simply. She sat up and fully faced him._

"_We cannot get married", she said incredulously._

"_Why not", he argued._

"_Because we're eighteen."_

"_Nathan and Haley were younger then us", he argued._

"_Lucas…what about L.A.?" he let out a frustrated groan. He had only just gotten her back and she was already leaving. She was going to school out there because Sire Records had offered her a longer internship._

"_I'll visit whenever I can. After I talk to the publishers down here I'll settle everything out with the book and then I can move there", she looked at him an adoring smile._

"_You know you don't want to leave your mom or sister", he looked down, he knew she was right._

"_Okay but, still…we can visit and e-mail and call and I'll get a webcam."_

"_I'm never getting another webcam", they both laughed in spite of themselves._

"_Peyton…marry me", he asked again._

"_Lucas, we so young and there are so many things that could go against this", she was trying to reason with him._

"_But we're in love", he said as he stared into her eyes. She felt herself melt. They were definitely in love._

_She felt whatever guards she had up slowly falling down. He wrapped his arms tighter around her and she suddenly had her answer._

"_Okay", she whispered as she cupped his cheek. He smiled widely._

"_Really", he questioned insecurely. Peyton Sawyer was known for her fear of commitment._

"_Really", she said as she leaned forward and kissed him deeply._

_The next day they were married in City Hall._

_End Flashback_

She didn't even realize she was crying until she saw the tear drops hit the frame. Placing it, face down, back on the dresser she sighed. Her life, believe it or not, was simple then. She was young and in love and nothing seemed to be wrong.

"P. Sawyer", Brooke yelled as she bounced into the room. She stopped in her tracks when she noticed her best friends tear stained face.

"Sweetie, what's wrong", she asked as she pushed some curls from her wet cheeks.

"My life", Peyton croaked out. It was an attempt at a joke but Brooke knew the truth behind it.

"Brooke I could use some help", Haley called out form behind a pile of clothes she carried in her arms. Once she reached the room she dropped them to the floor.

"Thanks", she muttered sarcastically.

"Uh, I'm handling a crisis", Brooke said as she pointed to Peyton, in a not so discreet way.

Haley's mother mode kicked in. "Peyton what happened? Did Lucas do something?" she asked with fire in her eyes.

Peyton patted the top of Haley's hand and smiled.

"No, it was just seeing him again. Being here…it's a lot to take in", she finished quietly.

"Well, let's not dwell on that", Brooke tried to speak cheerily but failed. Peyton gave her a gracious smile.

"We're having a girls night to get ready and the guys are having one of their own", Haley supplied the basic information. Peyton groaned.

"Do we have to go out", she watched as Brooked pursed her lips.

"Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer", she said while pointing a finger at her, "you need to have fun. It's been four years and I know that doesn't make it any less painful but give it a shot. You're not some dried up old hag, you're a hot twenty-four year old", she said as she playfully nudged her shoulder.

"It'll be fun", Haley tried to persuade her, "you can leave whenever you want", she added in for good measure.

Peyton looked between her two friends. They were only trying to help her and Brooke was right, it had been four years.

"Okay, let's get ready", she said as she slapped both their legs and headed towards her suitcase.

* * *

"Dude, come on", Nathan yelled at the television. Lucas rolled his eyes. 

"Nate we have to get going", he said as he pointed to the door. His younger brother sighed dramatically before getting up and walking to the car.

"So Chase thanks for asking me to be your best man…well having Brooke ask", Chase turned to face him. He took a minute to digest what Lucas had said.

"Oh yea, no problem. You were kinda my first friend around here and we've stayed pretty close", Chase shrugged his shoulders and pressed on the gas as the light turned green. He needed to have a talk with Brooke.

"So Luke, what's it like to be home", Nathan asked from the backseat. He heard him sigh before speaking.

"It's good you know. I missed my mom and Lily and you guys", he spoke honestly.

"But", Nathan supplied sensing his brother's uncertainty.

"Seeing Peyton was…" Lucas honestly didn't have the words to finish that sentence. Seeing her was just...it was everything.

"It'll get easier", Nathan tried to assure him. He knew how much his brother still cared for the curly haired blonde. Someone would have to be deaf, dumb, and blind not to notice.

"I doubt it", Lucas said uncertainly.

"Look at it this way…you're still young, and there are plenty other girls out there who wouldn't mind dating a well known author", Nathan tried to lighten the mood.

Lucas smiled. His brother was right he was young. He still had his whole life ahead of him. He and Peyton had to put whatever they had behind them.

"What happened with you guys anyway", Chase asked as they pulled up to Tric. Nathan dropped his mouth in shock. Everyone had been wondering the same thing for the past four years but nobody dared to ask either broody blonde.

Lucas shifted uncomfortably.

"You don't have to answer or anything, I just figured since you're my best man and all…we should know these things", he smiled on the inside. Being with Brooke Davis had taught him quite a few things. Lucas cleared his throat.

"Well…" he began.

_Flashback_

_Summer was ending and the gang had all gone their separate ways to pack. Peyton and Lucas were the only two who remained at the Rivercourt. He looked over to her and smiled. She was staring at the stars and had her mouth opened slightly. _

_They were married, for two years now. It wasn't easy, they hardly ever saw each other, and they fought whenever they did. He felt like he was holding her back. Like she wasn't living up to her fullest potential because she was worried about everything that was going on with his book deal. His publisher was reading his second one back in New York._

_That was another sore topic. His first book had been a hit. He was touring and doing promotionals, and he was hardly ever around to take calls or make calls or even visit. He let out a deep sigh, he knew this wasn't going to be easy and he knew he was going to regret it but right now it was for the better._

"_I can't do this", he said quietly. Peyton looked over at him and raised a brow._

"_Okay, then lets head back to my house. It's kinda cold out here anyway", she said as she wrapped her sweater around her tighter. Lucas cringed, this was going to be harder then he thought._

"_No, I can't do this anymore", he spoke a bit more forcefully as he motioned between them. Peyton looked at him with wide eyes._

"_What", she asked with a shaky voice. This could not be happening. Not now, they're married._

"_Peyton, I'm sorry", he said as a sob escaped his throat. He hated when she cried._

"_Luke, we can work on this. I know we don't see each other as much but…", she was frantically trying to think of something, "we're in love", she smiled through tears as she mimicked words he spoke to her when they were eighteen._

_He smiled sadly. He did love her and probably always would but it just wasn't working._

"_I'm sorry", he said one last time before he walked off the court._

_Peyton booked the next flight possible, no goodbyes were exchanged and Lucas received divorce papers a month later._

_End Flashback_

"Wow", Chase whispered.

"Yea", Lucas said dejectedly. He hadn't relived that memory in a while.

Nathan sensed the mood changing and quickly knew that couldn't happen.

"Hey let's head inside" he said as he opened his door.

"Yea, let's go", Chase agreed. He wanted to get into the club before the others did.

"Hey Luke", Nathan called out. Lucas turned around to face him, "don't worry about things with Peyton. I'm sure it'll all be fine", he said as he placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Lucas smiled gratefully.

* * *

"What took you so long", Brooke whined as she walked over to her husband-to-be and lovingly placed a kiss on his lips. 

"My best man", he whispered as he pulled her into a hug. She smiled up at him innocently.

"You guys are like brothers."

"Brooke, I have a brother. One who is going to be very aggravated", he watched as she pouted.

"It was the only way they would both stay", she whispered in a serious tone because everyone else was making their way over. He softened; he knew how much Peyton and Lucas meant to her. When he nodded his head she clapped happily and kissed him again.

"But you're calling my brother and explaining it", he told her. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Fine, he's got the hot's for me anyway", Chase simply laughed and shook his head.

"So what did take so long", Haley was intrigued. The girls had lived up to their part of the deal; she was wondering if the boys had as well.

"We were bonding", Nathan joked as he snaked his arms around his wife's waist. She looked into his eyes and had the answer. He knew why they broke up.

Peyton wanted to run for it. Here she was surrounded by happy couples with her ex-husband no more then five feet away. But she had to admit he looked good. He had on a pale blue collared shirt and kaki pants. The blue in his shirt really brought out his eyes. She noticed him looking at her and she blushed. She hated that he could still do that, make her feel everything she shouldn't want to feel with him.

Lucas felt his breath catch in his throat. She looked more beautiful then before. She had on a light blue dress that stopped just before her knees, leaving her legs exposed. He loved her legs. Her hair was pulled back loosely, leaving some curls hanging in front of her eyes. Her bangs were held back on the top of her head in a slight poof, he knew that Brooke had done her hair.

"Hey", he greeted her after he realized he'd been staring. She raised her eyes to meet his and smiled faintly.

"Hi", looking at him again she noticed it. They matched! She made mental note to kill Brooke later.

The two couples that surrounded them watched with baited breath as the epic lovers interacted. Lucas noticed this and took a step forward. He opened his arms for a hug and instantly regretted it. He was more then surprised when he felt her small arms wrap around his waist.

After his brain registered what was going on he squeezed her closer to him and took in her scent. She smelled like vanilla and lavender. He loved that smell, it could never compare to any other girl.

When Peyton was wrapped in his arms she too took the time to breathe him in. She loved that familiar smell. It was all his own. A slight hint of cologne mixed with his own natural scent. They finally separated after what felt like a lifetime. Peyton turned to face the girls and shot them a glare.

"What", she asked in annoyance as they walked over to the bar. Brooke and Haley simply smirked.

"What", Lucas asked when he saw the look on the boy's faces. They had walked over to get seats.

"Nothing", both sets of groups said from opposite ends of the club.

"I'm just taking your advice", Peyton told them, "I'm young and it was a while ago and I need to stop dwelling on the past", Brooke and Haley nodded their heads.

"Look, you told me to let things go. Peyton and I should at least try and be friends", Chase and Nathan nodded their heads. Lucas rolled his eyes; they were too much like their significant others.

The only thing Lucas and Peyton needed to do was ignore the swelling in their chest they felt every time they locked eyes.


	3. The Way I Am

So I realized that my math sucks. I had written down events and ages and other things that didn't add up. I fixed it but I'll write it out now…

Lucas and Peyton got married when they were eighteen.  
They divorced when they were twenty.  
They graduated six years ago.  
It's been four years since anyone has seen Peyton.  
They are now all twenty four.

I hope that clears some things up.

I own nothing…thanks for the reviews.

* * *

Nathan, Haley, and Brooke were currently sitting around the Scott's kitchen table. Nathan was reading the paper and trying to ignore the girl's hushed conversation.

"Brooke, you try", Haley insisted. Even though Nathan couldn't see it, he knew Brooke was pouting.

"Haley, he's your husband", she hissed.

"I've already tried", she whined.

"Neither of you should try", Nathan said as the girls let out a low gasp. They were so wrapped up in their own conversation that they didn't notice Nathan was listening to them.

"Nathan come on", Haley begged.

"Hales, I'm not telling you", Nathan said firmly. She had been trying to get the details about their breakup all week. Nathan stood strong though.

"Seriously, Nathan", she asked him with a hint of hurt in her voice.

"Hales, I can't tell you", he said as his expression softened. She was almost impossible to say no to when she pouted. Almost.

"Fine, but remember this when you want sex later", she threatened playfully. Nathan looked at her with a solemn expression.

"You remember that when you see me play ball later. All hot and sweaty", he said playfully and Haley laughed out loud while Brooke scrunched her nose.

"Okay, well that was too much information for me", she muttered as she got up. Nathan and Haley exchanged glances before Haley spoke.

"Where are you going?"

"To get some info", Brooke said simply. She turned to face Haley's confused expression.

"I'm going to talk to my very best friend", she said with a cheeky smile. Nathan shot her a glare.

"I don't think that's a good idea", both girls turned to face him. "Listen I love you girls for wanting to get them back together but you don't know what happened. I don't think Peyton's gunna wanna talk about it", he finished quietly. Brooke let out a sigh.

"I have to try Nathan. I'm sure what happened wasn't pleasant but everyone knows they're supposed to live happily ever after", she watched as Nathan shook his head before leaving the room.

"Do you even think she's up yet?" Haley asked as she looked at the clock on her wall.

"Well she will be when I get there", Brooke answered angrily.

"She didn't get home till around two", Haley spoke quietly.

"I know, Nathan called me after he got off the phone with her", Brooke said before running her hand through her straight hair.

The two friends sat in their seats a while longer before Brooke huffed and walked to the door.

"Good luck Brooke", Haley yelled out before walking into her living room.

* * *

Brooke Davis had come a long way in six years. She was a well known fashion designer. She had two boutiques; one in L.A. and another in New York. She had her own perfume out and was currently working on a handbag. She was also hopelessly, completely, madly in love.

Her and Chase hadn't always had the best interaction. She had started their relationship out on a lie; not about her feelings but everything else. She wasn't a 'Clean Teen', she wasn't a scholar at calculus, and she had slept with her once best friend's boyfriend; which was taped. The lies became too much and he called things off. Brooke was literally heartbroken, but she never showed it.

A confession in his yearbook and a heartfelt conversation later; they were back together. They lasted through the summer she and Peyton went away. After that, they both went to school in New York. They worked through hard times. She still had some skeletons in her closet. That was something he learned when they ran into Chris Keller. She had become consumed with work; sometimes pulling all nighter's four times a week. He was trying to go pro. Skateboarding was still a passion of his and he was working with anyone and everyone that he could.

They made it through all of that. The marriage of Brooke's best friend seemed to be a final nail in her coffin. Now, that doesn't mean she looked at their marriage as the end of her world because it was actually the opposite. Lucas and Peyton had overcome just about every obstacle in the world to be together. If they could make it, anyone could.

Then, one night in August, Brooke got a phone call from a hysterical Peyton Sawyer. Apparently they had ended things. After years of fighting for each other and two years of marriage…it was over. Brooke had yet to know what happened between those two blondes but she was determined to find out.

* * *

Peyton groaned as a slightly heavy object fell on her sleeping form. She groaned again when a pointed one nearly stabbed her side. Rolling over and lazily lifting her head she spotted the source of the flying objects.

"Brooke", she muttered before she turned on her stomach.

"Well, she's finally awake", Brooke said with slight anger in her voice.

"Brooke, not now. I've got a pounding headache", she muttered as she placed her pillow over her head.

Brooke rolled her eyes. Ever since Lucas drove her home a few nights ago Peyton had been going out and getting drunk. She never went home with anyone and she never brought anyone home, but it still wasn't like the Peyton Sawyer she knew to act like this.

"Peyton", she said forcefully, "you need to stop this."

"Brooke, I'm twenty-four years old, you cannot control me", Peyton said defensively.

"Well, stop acting like some stupid sixteen year old and nobody will worry about you", Brooke yelled. Peyton looked down at her comforter. She knew Brooke was right. Nathan and Haley were right; she was acting like a fool.

"What's going on?" Brooke asked softly as she took up the space next to her best friend.

"Nothing", Peyton lied. Brooke scoffed before asking her again.

"It's not a big deal", Peyton tried to convince her. She knew Brooke wasn't going to back down.

"Peyton, it's a big enough deal that you're going out and getting drunk every night", Brooke couldn't help but feel like roles were reversed. Brooke used to call Peyton, when they were teenagers, at any hour of the night because she couldn't make it home.

"We talked about kids", Peyton said finally. Brooke furrowed her brows.

"Of course you guys did. You were married", she pointed out. Peyton rolled her eyes.

"Like three days ago, Brooke", she watched as her expression changed.

"Oh Peyton", Brooke said as she walked over to her best friend, "Why in the hell would you do that", she hissed sympathetically.

"It just came up", Peyton said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"That can't be the only reason", Brooke said and Peyton met her eyes.

"It's just being here, everything that happened between me and Lucas isn't something I like to relive, but I'm practically forced to do it everyday I'm here", she watched as Brooke bit her lip.

"Peyton, you're my best friend. We've been through a lot together and that's pretty much the only part of your life that I don't know about", Peyton looked at Brooke. She knew she was only trying to help. She wanted to know why Peyton couldn't let Lucas back in.

"He walked away", she said simply. Brooke furrowed her brows.

"What do you mean?"

"He told me he couldn't do it anymore and then he walked away from me…from us", Peyton said with tears brimming her eyes.

"Peyton I'm sorry", Brooke said as she rubbed her back.

"I just didn't think it would happen to us you know. Not after everything we had been through", Peyton spoke softly but stressed 'everything'. Brooke nodded her head understandingly. She knew almost better then anyone what the two broody blondes had been through.

"So you need to go out and drink to forget it all", Brooke asked in hopes of understanding her blonde friend.

Peyton shrugged. "I guess. It's easier to forget about the crap I've been through, the crap we've been through", Brooke knew the 'we've' was her and Lucas.

"How about we make a deal", Brooke said as she pulled Peyton back at arms length, "Whenever you're having a Leyton moment you come and talk to me about it. No more going out and getting drunk", Peyton couldn't help but smile at her. Brooke Davis had a huge heart.

"Deal", Peyton said as they shook hands. She looked around her room and fully noticed the disaster Brooke had turned it into.

"What happened here", Peyton said as she got off the bed and began to repack her clothes.

"I was looking for something for you to wear tonight but everything is so…blah", she said with a disgusted face.

"Well, I didn't exactly pack my fine furs", Peyton said sarcastically, "besides I'm not staying long so I didn't feel the need to pack that much", she finished quietly. Brooke jumped up from her seat and rushed over to Peyton.

"What do you mean you're not staying long", Brooke asked in a panicked voice.

"I have things I need to get back to in L.A. Brooke. I'll be back in time for your wedding", Peyton said slowly. She wasn't sure where the brunette's anger had come from.

"Peyton, I haven't seen you in four years. I figured that these few months could help us know each other again", Brooke wanted to roll her eyes at herself. She sounded like a freakin' desperate loser. Plus she and Peyton never needed months to 'reconnect', truth is within the first five minutes they had seen each other they knew almost everything they needed to.

"Brooke, I have a job that I need to get back to. I actually have a meeting tomorrow with Dashboard Confessional, they wanna put out a c.d. with they biggest hits on it and they're going to perform some of them for me", she watched as Brooke lifted an eye brow. She knew she was thinking of a way to work this all out in her best interest.

"Fly them in tonight", Brooke said simply. Peyton looked at her curiously.

"And how would I do that exactly", she asked as she placed her hands on her hips.

"I'll call my pilot, they can come in on my private jet", she said offhandedly.

Peyton's eyes bulged out. "You have a private jet", she yelled out. Brooke looked at her meekly.

"Yea, it's a company thing. I didn't want it but everyone said I HAD to have it", she said as she flailed her arms out dramatically.

Peyton couldn't help but smile. "You have come a long way Brooke Davis", she said proudly. Brooke blushed before brushing her off.

"I told you we needed to get to know each other again. Now come on, you need something to wear tonight", with that she linked arms with her curly haired friend and set out in search of a dress that would knock Lucas's socks off.

* * *

A week. One hundred and sixty eight hours. Ten thousand and eighty minutes. Six hundred and four thousand and eight hundred seconds. Seven simple days. Yet, it felt like a lifetime to two significant blondes.

This entire week they seemed to get coupled up for everything. They weren't even significant things. They had to go pick up popcorn because Brooke and Chase had none. They needed to get a gallon of milk because Nathan and Haley didn't want to leave the kids but they needed milk for the chocolate cake Haley made.

Everything remained relatively normal between the two former lovers. They talked, not of the things that needed to be said but about their lives since the divorce. Her record label became infamous. He had co-written a movie that was coming out around Christmas time. They didn't feel the need to talk about the past, well, they simply did not want to. There was one day though, about three nights ago, that something was brought up.

_Flashback_

_Lucas and Peyton were driving home from Nathan and Haley's. Peyton had driven there too but Nathan apparently did not want her driving that late. It was only ten o'clock. They were making small talk though so it wasn't too bad._

"_I cannot believe how much Sarah looks like Haley", Peyton said in awe of the tiny brunette._

"_I know…I swear when I look at her I feel like I'm four again", he joked and they both laughed. _

"_Seriously though, and Jamie got so big."_

"_Well, you haven't seen him in four years", Lucas pointed out but instantly regretted it._

_Peyton stopped smiling and looked out the window. That was a low blow._

"_Peyton, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it the way it came out", he said sincerely._

"_No, you're right. It's been a while", she said quietly. They had just pulled up in front of her house._

"_But, how much does he look like Nathan did", Lucas tried to lighten the mood. He knew it worked when he saw her smile._

"_He really does. I never thought kids would look that much like their parents", she said with an emphasis on 'that'._

"_Well what did you expect your kids to look like?" him and his big mouth. He had meant it in a joking manner, but didn't realize the weight of his words. Peyton looked over at him and smiled sadly._

"_Honestly", she asked as she locked eyes with him. He nodded his head and she took a breath before continuing. They were friends now right…well they were basically getting there._

"_Well, I always thought my kids would have my curly hair and love for music and they would be pretty good artist's", Lucas smiled at her modesty. Peyton took a breath before continuing, "A tiny upturned nose, and these incredibly piercing blue eyes", she spoke softly. Lucas looked over at her and their eyes locked._

"_Good thing that didn't happen because I wouldn't want my kids to end up with a 'who from whosville nose'", there was that sarcasm she was so famous for. Before Lucas could even respond Peyton had thanked him and was walking to her front door._

"_I thought mine would too", he whispered into the empty car._

_End Flashback_

Lucas sat at the bar sipping his beer. He hadn't spoken to Peyton since that night. He had boldly called her twice; she didn't answer either time. He knew from Nathan, Haley and Brooke that she was going out and drinking and it made him nervous. Nathan had managed to calm him by saying that she would call when she got in.

It was Brooke's engagement party. Dashboard Confessional had made a shocking appearance; they were actually performing right now. Lucas watched as Peyton danced with his little sister. Peyton and Lily had developed a strong bond. Lily had picked up on Peyton's love for art. Granted she wasn't the next Picasso; she was pretty damn amazing for her age.

He watched as Peyton's deep red dress flared when she twirled. She looked amazing, which was nothing new. Her hair was down and her curls were fiercer then ever. He smiled when she picked Lily up and spun her around. The little girls face lit up with laughter.

"Well, well, well", he heard the raspy voice speak out next to him.

"Hey Brooke", she spoke without looking at her; his eyes were fixed on another, more important object.

"You're a fool Lucas Scott", she said harshly. At this Lucas turned to face her.

"What are you talking about?"

"You walked away from her", she said accusingly. He lowered his head.

"She loved you more then anything and you just…left", she said each word louder then the first.

"It wasn't like that", he defended. Brooke rolled her eyes.

"That's how it looks. And to Peyton that's all that matters. She never got an explanation", Brooke watched as Lucas returned his attention to his former wife.

"You proved her old adage true…people always leave", Brooke let him take in those before she too looked out onto the dance floor. Lily was making her way over to them, but that's not what held Lucas's gaze.

Brooke could only smirk as she watched the figure approach Peyton.

* * *

Peyton laughed as she twirled Lily on the dance floor. She loved this little girl. One of the hardest things about not visiting Tree Hill was missing out on things in Lily's life…on everyone's life.

She had spent the past week making it up though. She spent whatever free time she could with Lily. They went to the park and Peyton would sit with her for hours and draw. She had also spent time with Jaime and Sarah. She went to the Rivercourt and was amazed by the miniature superstar; although she probably shouldn't have been. Sarah had been a different task to accomplish. She wasn't even around when the little girl was born. Peyton felt horrible for this because she was her godmother, but because Sarah never knew she should have been there it wasn't that hard of a transition to make.

"Peyton, look at me", Lily yelled as she spun around. Peyton could only smile.

"Look at you go", she said in amusement. She and Lily continued to dance until the song changed.

"I think I wanna dance with Lucas now", she said hesitantly. She may have been six but she was very familiar with their situation.

Peyton's smile faltered a little. She hated that everyone around her treated that situation as if it were a bomb and Peyton would explode. She also figured that she hadn't done the best job dealing with it. But that was done, Brooke was right, she couldn't let this bring her down…it wasn't the Peyton Sawyer that she used to be.

"Go ahead", Peyton said as she smoothed the girl's dark brown hair. She looked exactly like Keith. Everything about her had their friends and family doing double takes.

She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't even notice the person that stood beside her.

* * *

soo who do you think the mystery person is???  
i'll give you a hint: it's not as obvious as you might think. 


	4. Something To Believe In

I own nothing. Thanks for the reviews.

* * *

After the divorce Peyton had sworn off men. She was only twenty years old and already divorced. She wanted nothing to do with falling in love. Nothing to do with any emotions that came close to that. And she stayed true to it, for about two years.

After graduation Peyton set out on started her own record label. She had made some connections through Sire and they had stayed true enough that she was able to make things happen quickly.

She worked with a lot of various artists at first. Mostly new up and comers that were looking to make a name for themselves. There were also a few old faces. Artists and bands that had performed at Tric before and wanted to work with Peyton personally. One of them was a very personal part of her past.

He walked into her studio with the same smirk she had slapped off in high school. He wore a plaid button down shirt with a wife beater beneath, classic jeans and stupid cowboy boots. She wanted to kick him out before he could even speak.

She gave him a chance though. He had told her that he wasn't that guy anymore. He was someone completely different. She was skeptical, of course, but gave him a chance anyway. She needed all the clients she could get.

They worked together…more closely then she did with the other artists. He was right. He had completely changed over the last few years. He wasn't as arrogant, sly, or generally creepy. He was kind and honest and genuine. Slowly but surely she found herself falling for the musician.

They had dated for nearly a year. It was intense and scary, but she cherished every minute of it. Eventually, they called things off. He was set to go on tour and she still couldn't give him all of her. He was crushed but never really let it show. They vowed to stay friends, but like all vows in her life, that one didn't last.

"So, Goldilocks, can I have a dance", the voice next to her asked. She knew that voice. She knew it well in fact. She slowly turned to face him.

"Chris", she said in amazement. She hadn't seen him since he left for the tour about a year ago.

"Hey you", he said shyly. She looked great. He couldn't believe he was actually here, talking to her. But he couldn't get caught up in that now. He had a job to do.

Peyton threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. He wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled brightly.

"I missed you", she whispered into his ear.

"I missed you too", he said sincerely as they broke apart.

Dashboard Confessional began to play and Chris returned to the task at hand.

He held out his hand and looked at her expectantly. She bit her lip before placing her hand in his and walking to the center of the dance floor.

_**We watch the season  
Pull up **__**its own stakes  
And catch the last weekend  
Of the last week  
Before the gold and the glimmer have been replaced  
Another sun soaked season fades away  
**_

He pulled her close to him. He snaked his arms around her waist and she stretched her arms around his neck. Slowly, they began to sway to the familiar song.  
_**  
You have stolen my heart  
You have stolen my heart**_

They had heard this when Dashboard first recorded it. They were both in the studio, it was late and they were more then exhausted. Chris looked over at her. Her hair was a mess, her makeup had been wiped off a while ago, and her shirt had pizza sauce on it. But in that moment, he fell in love.  
_**  
Invitation only  
Grant Farewells  
Crash the best one  
Of the best ones  
Clear liquor and cloudy eyed  
Too early to say goodnight**_

"So, what are you doing here", Peyton asked quietly. Chris looked down at her.

"My wardrobe on tour consisted mostly of her designs. I wanted to thank her personally so I got her number and after the second time she hung up on me, we actually talked" he said with a laugh. Peyton smiled.

"What's it like begin here?" he asked as he scanned the room and found a pair of eyes he wanted to avoid.

Peyton took in a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"It's hard", she said honestly, "but it's stupid because it shouldn't be hard. That was years ago", Chris could tell she was frustrated with the whole situation.

"He was a big part of your life Peyton. Something like that isn't going to vanish. You were married for cryin' out loud", he said, still in awe of their young love.

Sleep Well

Lucas watched from the bar. He swore if his grip got any tighter the glass bottle was going to break. What the hell was Chris Keller doing here? He wasn't friends with any of these people. He had done nothing but cause pain and heartache.

"Easy there big brother", Nathan joked as he approached the more then furious Scott. Nathan followed his gaze to the dance floor and sighed. Lucas didn't know about the past they had.  
_**  
you have stolen my  
you have stolen my  
you have stolen my heart**_

"You know this is our song", Peyton said quietly. Chris nodded before he realized that she wasn't looking at him. Her head was resting on his chest.

"I know", he said somewhat sadly. He wasn't here to dwell on the past. Nathan had called him, filled him in on everything. Even though he wasn't too thrilled with the idea he agreed to help. He wanted her to be happy and he knew that there was only one man who could do that.  
_**  
Watch you spin around  
In the highest heels  
You are t**__**he best one  
Of the best ones  
We All Look Like We Feel**_

"Listen Luke, they're just friends", Lucas's head snapped to face his brother.

"Friends", he said incredulously. He didn't dance like that with Haley. No. Only 'friends' with a past would dance that closely.

"Okay, so they used to date, but it's not a big deal", he said in a rushed breath. Lucas wanted to run out into the middle of the dance floor right then and there. But he didn't have any right to. Hell, he didn't fight to keep her his, he didn't think he had a right to fight for her now.  
_**  
you have stolen my  
you have stolen my  
you have stolen my heart**_

As the song ended Chris pulled Peyton close to him and kissed her forehead. She smiled before hugging him one last time.

* * *

"Did you see the look on Lucas's face", Haley asked Brooke as they entered the bathroom.

"Oh, I know. I thought he was going to break the beer bottle", she said in all seriousness.

"Well hopefully having Chris here will whip him into shape", Haley said.

"Nathan was smart to call him", Brooke said while showing of those famous dimples.

Haley looked at her guiltily. "Yea, but I can't help but feel bad", she watched as Brooke raised a brow. "Lucas is going to be pissed. He never knew that she dated him and he doesn't know how long they went out for", she pointed out.

"Okay, well it's not our fault that he never got into anything serious after the divorce. Peyton took a huge leap by getting into something with Chris and I'm glad that she did. It helped her realize that nobody could compare to Lucas", she finished with a smile. Haley continued to look at her.

"That still doesn't make me feel any better", she muttered as they walked out.

"Hales listen", Brooke said seriously, "Peyton is my best friend and I only want her to be happy. I wouldn't be doing any of this if I didn't think this was going to do that", Haley looked at Brooke and nodded firmly.

"You're right. Sorry, I'm just new to this whole meddling thing", she said as she held her hands out.

"Well, you still have a lot to learn young grasshopper", Brooke pointed a finger at Haley. Both girls held a serious face before they burst into laughter.

"What's so funny", Peyton asked as she approached her two friends. Brooke grabbed Haley's arm and they both stopped laughing.

"Nothing", Brooke squeaked out. Peyton raised her brow.

"We were just talking about Sarah. Before we left she came out dressed in a long shirt and had my makeup plastered all over her face. She told me she was all ready", Haley relaxed when she saw Peyton crack a smile.

"That's adorable", the blonde cooed. Brooke gave Haley a thankful glance.

"Those were some pretty sweet moves out there Sawyer", Nathan teased as he joined the girls. Peyton rolled her eyes.

"It was just a dance", she said in aggravation. Haley and Brooke had already backed her into a corner for information and she was sure Lucas had seen the whole thing.

"Relax", he said defensively, "I was just saying."

"Well, don't 'just say'", Peyton mocked him, "it was a dance. It didn't mean anything. Besides I haven't talked to him since then", she said as she looked around the room.

"I'm pretty sure he's whoring himself out to my single cousins", Brooke nodded to the corner of the room.

Peyton laughed and nodded her head. "Do you think Lucas saw", she asked and even though she knew the answer would be 'yes' she was praying they would disagree.

"Most likely", Haley offered lamely. Nathan wouldn't have it though.

"Yea he saw. And he wasn't too happy about it", he watched as Peyton's face fell.

"Great", she muttered. The last thing she wanted was for Lucas to give her an attitude.

"I explained things to him though, so it shouldn't be too bad", Peyton looked at Nathan with a doubtful glace.

"Obviously you don't know Lucas", she said with a sigh.

"Just talk to him", Haley offered.

"Yea, you guys should work on being friends", Brooke said boldly. Peyton glared at her.

"What's that supposed to mean", she asked defensively.

Brooke held out her hands, "Nothing, it's just that you're going to be around each other a lot and instead of this stupid denial thing you're both doing, you should actually be friends", there it was. Brooke had thrown it all out there. Nathan, Haley, and Chase; who joined the group at the apparent perfect moment, stood in awe.

"You're right", Peyton whispered. She looked down and bit her lip, "I'll meet up with you guys later", and with that she went off in search of the source of her denial.

"Brooke", Chase said stunned at the scene he had witnessed.

"Oh please, she knows I'm right. You all know I'm right. Besides, if I didn't throw a mini tantrum just now, they would be stuck in the same stupid place they're in now", she said matter of factly. Nathan nodded his head.

"Chris is leaving tonight right", Brooke asked the dark haired Scott.

"Yup, and he'll be back the day before the wedding. The perfect time to mix things up", he finished with a smirk.

"Brooke, are you sure you want to do all of this that close to your wedding? It might blow up in your face", Haley was unsure of the whole situation once again.

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Tutor mom, I'm sure. Besides if things do go badly I know Peyton would never let it affect my wedding", she was positive that her best friend wouldn't let things get that far.

"So, what's Chris gunna do when he gets back?" Chase asked. He didn't want any direct involvement in this but he liked to be kept in the loop.

"He's gunna take Peyton out for like coffee or something; nothing serious", Nathan said with certain protectiveness in his voice. There was no way they were going to get into a relationship again.

"Then what?" Chase asked in confusion.

"Then we sit back and watch the fireworks", Haley spoke before Brooke could. Brooke smirked in her direction.

"You are learning", she said proudly.

* * *

"Hey stranger", Peyton said as she took a seat next to her ex-husband. Lucas looked at her and smiled. He wanted to be cold. To tell her to leave him alone and go hang out with her new boyfriend. But he knew he couldn't. First of all it would ruin Brooke's engagement party and secondly, he knew that would only push her away.

"Hey, you", he said quietly.

"So, considering we've been getting paired up together for everything lately", she laughed uneasily, "I'm shocked I haven't really talked to you tonight", she watched as he started out into the crowd of people.

"Well, you were a little busy", he said as he stared at Chris. Peyton could have sworn that it was said in animosity, but that could have been her being hopeful. She followed his gaze and sighed.

"Luke", she said quietly. He shivered involuntarily. That was the effect that nickname had on him…but only when she used it.

"It's not a big deal Peyton", he tried to assure her, "he's here, you used to date, whatever", and he shrugged his shoulders for good measure.

"It was a long time ago and we're over it", she assured him. The last thing she wanted was for Lucas to get angry with her, especially over something that wasn't real.

"Okay", he said forcefully. He wanted her to know that he wasn't mad. He was upset and hurt but not angry. He couldn't really be mad at her for moving on. He was the one who ended it after all.

"You sure", she asked uneasily.

He smiled at her.

"I'm sure", he said with finality in his voice.

"So…do you think we can work on being friends? I know that we've been doing pretty well this week but I want us to really try", she stressed, "I miss having you in my life", she spoke quietly. The second she said it she wanted to take it away. He didn't need to know those things.

"I miss you too", he whispered back. She felt herself blush and turned away from him. She focused her attention to the dance floor. Brooke and Chase were sharing a dance. She was really glad for her longtime friend. She had found love that she deserved. Chase gave her his everything and she gave him all of her in return.

"I'm happy for her", Lucas spoke.

"Yea, she deserves this."

"We all deserve a little happiness", he said as he looked over at her. Peyton felt his stare and turned to face those blue eyes she loved so much.

"Yea, we do", she whispered.

It was going to be an interesting two months.

* * *

okay so I know the whole Chris showing up thing might look random...but he'll play a bigger role in an upcoming chapter; actually most likely the next chapter. I'll go deeper into their relationship and what not. 


	5. When It Rains

I own nothing—thanks for the reviews.

The lyrics are from When It Rains by Paramore.

* * *

_And when it rains_

_Will you always find an escape?_

_Just running away_

_From all of the ones who love you_

_From everything_

------------------------------

Thud. Thud. Thud. Peyton's running shoes slammed against the sidewalk of Tree Hill. She wasn't always a runner. Hell, she hated exercise. But, she had a million and one things going on and she needed a way to clear her head. This was the perfect solution. She slowed her pace as she neared the Rivercourt, smiling when she saw the dark haired man take a shot from the fowl line.

"Hey Scott", she yelled as she approached her former boyfriend. Nathan smiled before he even turned around.

"Sawyer", he said as he nodded in her direction. He took in her appearance and raised a brow.

"Since when do _you_ run?" she glared at him before answering.

"When Lucas would visit, we ran together. He could only handle fifteen minutes of exercise and I hated exercising. This was the perfect way for us to spend more time together. After the divorce I kept it up because it helped me clear my head", she told him as she shrugged. Nathan nodded understandingly.

"That's why I shoot around", he told her as he dribbled the old basketball.

"So, what's going on?" she asked as she walked over to the bleachers. Nathan followed, letting out a sigh.

"Haley…she might be pregnant", it was the first time he had discussed this with anyone other then Haley.

Peyton gasped in shock, "Nathan, that's huge", she yelled as she hugged him. When he didn't mimic her actions she pulled back.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm scared as hell", he said truthfully, "We're only twenty four years old. We already have two kids under the age of ten. I don't know if I can handle this", he had laid it all out there. He couldn't tell Haley these things because he was afraid of what her reaction would be.

Peyton smiled. "Nathan, I feel like we've had this talk before", she said referring to the time in senior year, and again two years later when they found out she was pregnant with Sarah.

"I know, I just…I guess the fear doesn't ever really go away", he said while shrugging his shoulders.

"Nathan you are an amazing father", she told him, "Don't worry about that", she said as she patted his knee, "besides she might not even be pregnant", Peyton tried to be optimistic.

"Yea, she has a doctor's appointment next week, so if you get a late night phone call, don't ask questions just be waiting outside", he said referring to their custom.

They had a secret spot. Whenever something was going in their lives they would call the other and no words needed to be exchanged; they simply knew. Whenever his dad was riding him hard or when she was missing her mom they went and sat together. Not many people knew about that. They assumed they knew everything about Nathan and Peyton's relationship. Fight. Sex. Fight. Sex. In actuality, they got along…when he wasn't checking out other girls and she wasn't closing herself off. Okay, maybe as a couple they didn't always work, but they loved one another and that's what had mattered.

Nobody, for the life of them knew where it was; Haley didn't know and Lucas was completely in the dark about it. It was something special that they held onto. Lucas and Haley had the rooftop of the café, Nathan and Peyton had the tiny hill overlooking nearly all of Tree Hill. It was just something that made them best friends.

Nathan paused before looking over at Peyton.

"So, what's going on with you", he asked as he raised a brow.

"What are you talking about", Peyton asked, feigning innocence.

"You said running clears your head. What's in your head that needs clearing?" he watched as she rolled her eyes.

"It's nothing", she tried to assure him, but he wasn't having it.

"Sawyer, as your best friend, it's my given ability to know when you're lying", he smirked when she sighed.

"It's Lucas", Nathan had to resist his urge to roll his eyes. Of course it was about his brother.

"It's just that, these past couple of months we've really gotten along and I've really missed that", she paused.

"But", Nathan supplied for her.

"I can't go down that road again Nathan", she said as she looked down. Nathan's heart sunk.

"What road Peyton?" he had a feeling he knew, but he had to ask. She shot him a look.

"Me and him. Us", she whispered. Nathan put an arm around her shoulder.

"You're both different people now. You're not teenagers", he pointed out. She shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know. Plus, there's a lot going on with work now and I just…I can't think", she shouted in frustration.

"So, Brooke's getting married in three days", Nathan said, quickly changing the topic. Peyton sent him a thankful smile.

"I cannot believe it", Peyton said as she shook her head.

"When are you leaving", Nathan asked bitterly. The past few months with Peyton were great. He had really missed his best friend.

She took a deep breath. "I'm not", she watched as his eyes widened, "that's part of why I ran today. I'm moving back to Tree Hill, TRIC's gunna be opened permanently. I'm-", before she could finish Nathan engulfed her in a hug.

"What are we celebrating?" the all too familiar voice asked. They both stared at him in shock.

"Chris", Peyton shouted as she ran over to him, "what are you doing here?" she asked as she welcomed his embrace.

"Yea, what are you doing here?" Nathan asked through gritted teeth. He wasn't supposed to show up until the day of the wedding.

"I decided that I missed Tree Hill too much", he said as he stared at the dark haired Scott.

Peyton watched the exchange between her two former boyfriends's with confusion in her eyes.

"Okay", she muttered to herself, "I'm gunna head home and shower. I'll see you guys later", neither really acknowledged her goodbye. She turned around and started to run back.

"Hey, Goldilocks", Chris's voice stopped her. He watched as she turned to face him.

"How about we go out later? Dinner or something", both men watched as she debated his offer.

"Sure", she said with a small smile. With a promise to call her later she was on her way.

"What the hell", Nathan yelled once he knew she was gone. Chris looked at him with innocent eyes, "you aren't supposed to be here for anther two days Chris."

"What's the difference?" he asked as he shrugged his shoulders. Nathan took a step forward.

"Do not mess this up Keller", he threatened, "We've all put a lot into this. Don't make me do something you'll regret", he watched as Chris gulped.

"Don't you mean you'll regret", he watched as Nathan shook his head.

"When it comes to you, I don't regret much", he finished with a smirk that let Chris know he wasn't talking about friendly gestures.

"Listen, I've got to unpack and then call Peyton. I'll see you later", that sly smirk worked its way onto his face.

As Nathan watched him walk away he hoped Chris wouldn't revert to his old ways.

------------------------------

"What's the worst that could happen?" Chase asked as he got another bottle of water out of the fridge. The other three scoffed.

"You obviously don't know Chris Keller", Haley muttered. Brooke filled him in.

"Chris has the tendency to…do as he pleases. He can be helpful when he wants, but if he wants something he doesn't care what he has to do to get it", Chase furrowed his brows.

"She means he'll more or less screw us over to get back with Peyton", Nathan put it blatantly. Chase nodded understandingly.

"Well, do you really think he would do that now? I mean he knows what we've been doing for pretty much the entire summer. He'd mess that all up now…three days before what's supposed to be the beginning of it all", Chase asked with a panicked voice.

Haley nodded. She knew Chris better then anyone, maybe even better then Peyton. She had spent months with him. Alone on a bus. He had a heart of gold, but it tended to get clouded.

"Okay, we've been sitting here for the past", Brooke looked down at her watch, "five hours and we still don't have a game plan", she looked to her friends for support.

"Maybe we should just wait and see what happens", Chase offered as an answer. Brooke scowled.

"Wait and see", she mimicked him, "no sweetie", she said condescendingly as she patted his head. Nathan chuckled.

"What if we call Peyton and tell her there's an emergency", Nathan said. Brooke shook her head.

"She'll be pissed when she gets here and nothing's wrong", Nathan nodded his head in agreement. They definitely didn't want a pissed off Peyton Sawyer on their hands.

"Why don't we just call her and tell her that he had to leave suddenly and then we'll call Chris and tell him that she's sick", Haley said triumphantly. Brooke shook her head again.

"Chris would go over and check on Peyton", everyone else nodded in agreement. Chris really did care about their friend; that was never a problem. The problem was that he wasn't Lucas.

"Okay, well why you haven't thought of anything, mastermind", Nathan was a little more then annoyed with every plan being shot down.

"I just, can't think. I never would have thought Chris's feelings resurfacing would be a problem, she told me they ended things with an understanding."

"Well, there's no point in trying to end it now" the group stared at Haley in confusion, "its seven o'clock, I'm pretty sure he's taken her wherever he was taking her."

-----------------------------

"Oh my god, I don't believe you remember that", Peyton blushed as Chris finished the story.

"Remember?" he asked with a smirk, "I don't think I will ever forget the look on my parents face when they walked in", they both burst into laughter.

"It was our anniversary, I didn't think you'd invite your parents over", she tried to defend herself between laughs.

Peyton had forgotten how much fun it was to hang out with Chris. They went out to a movie and then to get dinner. That's where they were now; seated in the small pizzeria on the outskirts of Tree Hill, simply talking about the times they shared.

"We've had some good times", Chris said quietly as he regained his composure. Peyton smiled.

"Yea, we did."

"So, how's your summer been", Chris asked uneasily. He wasn't sure of the answer he would get.

Peyton smiled brightly, "it's been great", Chris was more then shocked at her enthusiasm, "I've gotten a chance to catch up with everyone. James and Lily are so grown up and Sarah is a mini Haley. Karen's doing great with the café, Nathan and Haley are happier then I ever remember", she took a breath and Chris waited.

"And Lucas", he asked after a moment. She shot him a look.

"He's been good too. He co-wrote a movie that's coming out in December", she offered as her answer. Chris raised a brow.

"Gimmie the real stuff babe", she sighed.

"Honestly, it's been hard. We're so close to each other all the time. It feels like it used to, you know?" she continued without waiting for a response, "but then I remember what happened and I pull back, I revert into my shell and it's like high school all over again…"

Chris listened to her talk. Or complain. Whatever she was doing. He didn't really wanna know how things were going with Lucas, but he felt he should ask. It would give him some insight as to where he stood. He did have a standing right? I mean they had a past, so there must still be something there. Granted, they broke up because she still loved Lucas, but that was nearly a year ago. He watched her talk, and talk, and talk…they only thing he could think about was how much he wanted to kiss those lips.

"But yea, that's been my summer so far."

"We were good together right?" Chris spoke before he could think. Peyton's eyes widened.

"Umm…yea, we were…"she took a deep breath. That came out of no where, "we worked well together", she said lamely. 'Worked well', good job Peyton, she mocked herself.

Chris shook his head. "Sorry, I was kinda thinking out loud", his cheeks turned a light shade of red.

"Is Chris Keller blushing", Peyton embarrassed him further.

"Yea, yea", he muttered.

"We were good together Chris. I'm glad that we had the time that we did", she said as she placed her hand over his. He grinned before speaking.

"How about I walk you home?" he asked as he stood from his seat.

Peyton nodded before placing her arm through his.

-----------------------------

Brooke sighed dramatically. They were still seated at the kitchen table. A deck of cards was placed in the middle. They had played old maid, go fish, poker, and after an aggravated Brooke lost at poker they played 52 pickup.

"Stop it Brooke", Nathan pleaded.

"Oh shut up", she bit back. Chase placed a hand on her back.

"Brooke calm down", he said quietly. She shot him a glare.

"Calm down! How do you expect me to calm down when she's out on a date–"

"It's not a date", Nathan cut her off.

"It's a date Nathan. They've been out for hours", she told him the harsh reality.

"That doesn't mean it was a date", Haley tried to defend her husband.

"Oh please", Brooke rolled her eyes, "she hasn't called me yet", the two Scotts looked at her in confusion.

"Peyton has called Brooke every night since her engagement party", Chase watched as they continued to furrow their brows, "it's so that Brooke knows she's not going out to the bars."

"Oh", they both said quietly.

"Exactly. That means that she's not home yet, which means she's still out with **him**", she said in aggravation.

"This sucks", Haley said dejectedly as she leaned her head onto Nathan's shoulder. He kissed the top of her head.

"Yup", he agreed.

"After everything", Brooke started, "the past two months! All gone to crap", she muttered as she put her face in her hands, "all because someone", she said as she directed her gaze to Nathan, "couldn't keep his end of the plan working", he rolled his eyes.

"Give it a rest Brooke. This wouldn't even be happening right now if you didn't have to meddle in everything around here" his voice rose after each word.

"Well excuse me", sarcasm laced her tone.

"Everyone just relax okay", Chase tried to calm the group.

"Everyone?" Haley questioned, "Tell your crazy fiancée to stop coping an attitude", she watched as Brooke's mouth dropped.

"If it wasn't for me, Lucas and Peyton wouldn't be at the stage they're at now", she heard Nathan scoff.

"What stage is that Brooke? The we're friend's stage? The all we'll ever be is friends because we still won't admit our feelings stage?"

"Hey, at least she's trying", Chase defended his soon to be wife.

"You think we haven't tried", Haley yelled. The kids were with Karen so their volume level wasn't an issue.

"Not as hard as she has."

"Okay, stop with the hole Brooke Davis is a martyr", Nathan waved his hand at them.

Brooke dropped her mouth in shock. "Nathan Scott the asshole returns" she said with a tight smile.

"Screw you Davis", Nathan countered.

"Watch how you talk to her", Chase threatened.

"Everyone calm down", Haley saw this getting ugly too fast.

The table continued to argue. Words were yelled, names were called and everyone placed blame. They were so consumed in this that nobody noticed the person who had walked in the kitchen. He stared with a raised eyebrow as the four of his friends yelled at each other for reasons unknown to him. As soon as he heard the name Peyton he interfered.

"What about her?" he asked causing the group to stop everything. They turned to face him with sad expressions.

"What's going on?" he asked nervously. Seeing that no one was going to step up, Chase spoke.

"She's out with Chris", Lucas nodded his head before leaving almost as quickly as he had come.

"We should have called him from the beginning", Brooke mused. The table laughed in spite of themselves.

------------------------------

"So tonight was fun", Peyton said as they reached her door. Chris stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Yea, I forgot how cool you were", she playfully smacked his arm. The two stood there for another moment before Peyton spoke.

"Well, night Chris", she turned to open her door, but was stopped by his hand on her arm. She turned to face him and was met by his lips on hers.

This was the image Lucas Scott saw after running to her house. He hoped that on some level she would be home. That he could tell her never to date again. That she was the one for him and he was the one for her. He turned and walked away with his head hung low.

Peyton registered what was going on and took control.

"Chris", she said in a sympathetic tone as she pushed him away. He held up his hand.

"Don't okay", he begged, "this is embarrassing enough." He turned and began to walk away.

"Chris, I'm sorry. It's just that–"

"Lucas", Chris answered for her, "I know. It always comes back to Lucas", he said bitterly "I'll see you at the wedding Peyton", he said before walking down her path and out onto the street.

That was the scene Lucas never saw.

------------------------------

_And oh, oh, how could you do it?_

_Oh I, I never saw it coming_

_Oh, oh, I need the ending_

_So why can't you stay_

_Just long enough to explain?

* * *

_

Okay, so there's chapter 5. I hope you all liked it. Leave some reviews. I also wanna do another one shot, but I'm at a crossroad when it comes to ideas so if anyone has a suggestion feel free to pm me or leave it in a review.


	6. Trust Me

I own nothing—thanks for the reviews. I know I just updated yesterday but you guys are amazing with reviews so this is for you lol.

* * *

Three days seemed to fly by. It was finally Brooke's wedding day. It was Chase's also, but the second the large oak doors opened and Brooke stepped foot onto the aisle that thought was forgotten. She had on a long white gown that fit her frame perfectly. Her hair was swept back in a manner that made it look like it had taken minutes when it had really taken nearly an hour. Her make up was simple, her cheekbones were defined and the light brown of her eyes was brought out well.

Vows were said. Tears were shed. Rings were exchanged. Before anybody realized it, they were applauding Mr. and Mrs. Chase Adams. If Lucas was being honest he didn't remember any of that; he spent most of the time glaring at Peyton or boring holes into Chris. The reception was starting, but before the wedding party could join it, pictures needed to be taken.

"Let's get a picture with just the Maid of Honor and the Best Man", the photographer spoke.

"I know what they look like; I don't need a picture of them", Brooke smiled sweetly at him although you could sense the desperation in her voice.

She was still at Nathan and Haley's house when Peyton had called her. She told her about the kiss and before Brooke could yell Peyton told her how it ended. Brooke's immediate reaction was excitement because that meant she knew Lucas was the one. But then Lucas stormed into the house; his hair disheveled and fire in his eyes. It was obvious he had no idea what really happened and Brooke wasn't going to tell him. That was one thing they needed to discuss themselves.

"Nonsense, this is your day; you'll want to remember everything about it", he assured her, "now, lets have you guys stand over there", he nodded to Lucas and Peyton. They shared a glance before doing as they were told.

"So, I haven't really talked to you lately", Peyton said as they stood side by side. They actually hadn't talked in the past three days. She couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with him; they had talked almost every day the entire summer.

"Yea", Lucas muttered. He tried not to notice how her coral dress stopped just before her knees, leaving her legs perfectly exposed or that her curls were just how he liked them, that her lips had the lightest shade of pink on them. No, he couldn't notice those things because then he would cave. Peyton gave him a confused glance.

"What's wrong?" Lucas had to resist the urge to roll his eyes. What was wrong was that she had made out with someone and was acting like it never happened.

"Nothing", he said without looking at her. He kept his gaze anywhere else he could. He looked around the yard until his eyes locked with another set of blue; he instantly felt his blood boil.

_Flashback_

_Chris stopped walking when he saw the undeniably broken man sitting on the sidewalk. He weighed his options; he could turn and walk the other way or sit next to him and work on what he should have been working on since he got here; what was it called? Operation something. He wouldn't be Chris Keller if he didn't stir some things up. Plus, he didn't want Brooke to kick his ass._

"_What's with the brooding", Chris asked as he sat next to Lucas. He received a 'eat dirt and die' look as a response._

"_Okay", Chris drew out. _

"_You just love you kiss other people's wives don't you", Lucas asked rhetorically._

"_Last time I checked, you were divorced", he said with a smirk. This was going to be easy._

"_You're a douche bag", Lucas spat at him._

"_And you're pathetic", Chris countered. Lucas looked over at him._

"_I'm pathetic? I'm not the one going after girls I can't have", he was obviously speaking about Peyton._

"_You walked away from her", Chris shouted, "she would have given up everything, but you didn't care."_

"_I didn't want her to give anything up!" Lucas exclaimed, "That was the point. I didn't want her to feel like being with me meant she had to sacrifice things", Lucas finished quietly._

"_Well, that did a lot of good for you two", Chris spoke sarcastically._

"_Go home Chris", Lucas said dejectedly. The musician sighed before standing._

"_She loves you Luke. To her it never would have been sacrificing something because she would have been with you", Chris told him quietly before he walked away._

_End Flashback._

"Okay", she said angrily. Lucas looked down at her. She was angry on the outside, but he could see the hurt in her eyes. They had come a long way in the past two months and now Lucas was pushing that all aside.

He watched as Peyton sent a small smile in Chris's direction. He felt himself growing angry.

"Would you rather take some pictures with your boyfriend?" he asked bitterly.

Peyton looked at Lucas with a disbelieving stare before walking off.

He sighed and turned to face the angry stare of his brother, sister-in-law and the newlyweds.

------------------------------

The room watched as Lucas followed the angry blonde into the back room. He took a deep breath and closed the door behind him.

"Stop acting like an ass", Peyton told him forcefully. Lucas scoffed.

"I'll stop the second you stop whoring up the town", he knew it was a cheap shot. Peyton reeled back and slapped him across the face.

"How dare you", she said as she pointed a finger in his face.

"I saw you two kissing", he enlightened her. Peyton furrowed her brows. Kissing? She hadn't kissed anyone since…

"Chris", she said quietly.

"Yes, Chris", Lucas mocked her.

"You have no idea what you saw", she yelled at him.

"I'm pretty sure I do."

"You saw him kiss me Lucas. You obviously didn't see me push him away", she watched as he looked down. She laughed bitterly.

"Figures, you know, you can't just jump to conclusions", she kept her voice at a high pitch.

"Sorry I didn't like seeing you kiss another guy", he responded sarcastically.

"You have no right to be bitter Lucas", she screamed, "You walked away from me. You decided things were too hard and you gave up", she was in his face now, everything she held in since that day, four years ago, was boiling over.

"That's not how it was", he yelled back, "we were both unhappy. We fought all the time Peyton", he clenched his fists in anger.

"I was willing to work on it", she bit back, "but you…God! You stuck your tail between your legs and you ran Lucas", her small fists were furiously pounding on his chest. It wasn't hurting him physically. Emotionally though, this was killing him.

"Do you think it was easy for me", he croaked out. He felt his eyes begin to burn, but knew he couldn't cry in front of her.

"You made it look easy", she whispered dangerously low. He pulled her back at arms length. Tears rimmed her eyes.

"That was the single most difficult thing I have ever had to do", he told her, and she rolled her eyes as a response.

"Why do you think I haven't written a book in years? Why my relationships don't last over a month?" he asked rhetorically.

"It's you", he said quietly when he saw her puzzled expression.

"Don't blame your writer's block and commitment issues on me", she said as she walked to the door. She was more then over this scream fest.

"That's not how I meant it Peyton", her hand was on the brass knob, and she turned it until she heard the click.

"It's always going to be you", he whispered before she could walk out the door.

------------------------------

The guests immediately continued whatever actions they were doing as the curly haired blonde emerged from the room. They had heard the screams, the words that were exchanged. Peyton's face was flushed and she was averting all eye contact at any cost. Lucas emerged a moment later. An outline of a hand barely noticeable on his cheek. Brooke, Chase, Nathan, and Haley exchanged worried glances. Had their big plans backfired?

Brooke made her way over to Peyton, but was stopped by Chris.

"Okay, let's have everyone take their seats so that we can hear a few words from the Maid of Honor and the Best Man", he announced.

Brooke sighed before talking her seat next to Chase. She smiled at him appreciatively before placing a soft kiss on his lips. She was lucky to have him in her life.

"It'll be fine", he said while soothingly rubbing circles on her hand. They both watched as Peyton stepped up to the microphone.

"I'm not exactly the most eloquent speaker. I asked Brooke if I could draw something instead, but she", Peyton turned to look at Brooke. She tried to think of a word to describe the twenty minute lecture she received, "nicely told me no", everyone in the hall laughed because they knew that was definitely not her reaction, "So, I decided to borrow some words from Shakespeare", she cleared her throat before continuing, "My bounty is as boundless as the sea, my love as deep; the more I give to thee, the more I have, for both are infinite", Peyton paused, "For as long as I have known you Brooke, you've loved with your whole heart. I'm so glad that you found someone who loves just as much as you do. So, here's to Brooke and Chase", Peyton said as she raised her glass. The hall followed her movements and cheered before taking a sip. Peyton walked over to her seat but was enveloped in a hug before she was able to sit.

"That was beautiful P. Sawyer", Brooke whispered with a shaky voice. Peyton smiled as she chocked back tears.

"Be happy B. Adams", she said with a smirk.

Lucas was up next.

"That's gunna be a tough act to follow", Lucas joked as he locked eyes with Peyton, "Life throws obstacles in our way. It sends us to our absolute breaking point. It tests our limits to see if what we want is really worth fighting for. Brooke and Chase have had a few obstacles to overcome and anyone that knows them and their story knows that. But those same people know the love they have for each other. It has never wavered and it has never faltered. In a world where things change and people disappoint you, that was the one thing that remained true", Brooke and Chase intertwined their fingers, "I feel truly lucky to be here today to witness the bonding of a _true love_", and he finished with a raise of his glass. Brooke wiped a tear from her cheek and kissed Chase. They both immediately thanked Lucas for his endearing words.

"Alright everybody, dinner is about to be served so can we have everyone remain seated until your tables are called", and with that Chris left the stage and headed to the dinner line.

"Who would have guessed that Brooke would have a buffet?" Haley mused as she pointed to a piece of chicken that had her name on it.

"I know", Nathan said as he picked out the best piece of tenderloin, "it's so informal."

"But it helps people spend time together", Peyton told her two friends, "that's all Brooke really wanted."

"This stuff looks delicious", Chris said with hunger in his eyes as he rubbed his hands together.

"Hey Chris", Peyton spoke quietly. He hadn't returned any of her calls in the last few days.

"Hey", he said with an apologetic tone.

"I'm sorry about everything; I didn't mean to lead you on. I feel horrible, I just…I didn't mean to lead you on and I know I said that already, but I really need you to know that-"

"Peyton", he stopped her ramblings, "it's okay", he said with a smile, "you didn't lead me on, I guess I just had some kind of hope or something", he said as he shrugged his shoulders, "and you're not horrible, your simply in love with someone else", Peyton's eyes shot up to meet his.

"No I'm not", she said as a noise left her mouth. Chris gave her a pointed look.

"Fine your not", he patronized her.

"Are we okay Chris?" Peyton asked, returning to the original conversation. He looked at her, her big green eyes full of hope and anticipation.

"We're great", he said as he pulled her into a hug. Peyton let out a sigh of relief. They continued to make small talk until they both reached the end of the buffet table. She returned to her place at the bridal table and Chris went back to the D.J. stand.

He sent Nathan a triumphant look.

------------------------------

The night continued. People danced. They laughed and congratulated the young couple. They watched as they shared their first dance. Brooke had thrown the bouquet and the garter was caught by Mouth; which cause him to blush profusely. Brooke had cake practically shoved up her nose, but she simply laughed and did the same to her new husband. James, Lily, and Sarah had long since fallen asleep, which caused Karen and Deb to leave early.

Brooke and Chase stood by the door, thanking everyone as they left. It was getting late and Brooke wanted nothing more then to go home make love to her husband and curl up next to him. She knew she still had a few things to take care of though. She sent Chris a knowing glance once most of the guests had left. He nodded to her before hitting the 'play' button.

"Brooke, are you sure this is a good idea?" Nathan asked hesitantly as he walked over to the couple.

"Yes Nathan, jeez were you always such a worry wart", she asked him. She was obviously frustrated with his questioning.

"I'm just saying, playing _their_ song is kinda brave", he pointed out.

"Well, they need a brave move", she said firmly. He nodded and followed her gaze to his older brother.

Lucas nearly choked on the champagne he was drinking. There was no way this was actually happening. This was their song. It was an oldie, and it happened by pure chance, but it described them perfectly. He could not believe they were playing this.

His eyes hesitantly scanned the room for a certain blonde.

Haley and Peyton had been talking in the corner. All conversation stopped when Peyton heard the first few cords of the violin play.

"Peyton", Haley whispered. She watched as her friends eyes instantly watered.

Peyton didn't answer; instead she let her eyes wander the room, stopping when they found who she was looking for. He slowly made his way over to her.

"May I have this dance", he asked as he stuck out his hand. She bit her lip before placing her small hand in his. Together they made there way to the center of the empty dance floor, neither really caring that people were watching.

_**When I fall in love,  
It will be forever  
Or I'll never fall in love.  
In a restless world like this is,  
Love is ended before it's begun  
And too many moonlight kisses  
Seem to cool in the warmth of the sun.**_

"I'm sorry about earlier", he whispered as he placed a hand on her waist, the other clasped with her own.

"Don't worry about it", she replied softly, her hot breath hitting his neck. He did everything he could to suppress the groan that was growing.

"I'm sorry for smacking you", she said as she looked at his slightly bruised cheek. He smirked before speaking.

"I can't wait to tell everyone my ex wife beat me up", she playfully smacked his arm. She wrapped it around his neck again; unconsciously playing with the nape of his neck.

Lucas looked around for their four friends. They were huddled in the corner, trying to look nonchalant. He couldn't help but chuckle.

"I cannot believe they're playing our song", he said as he shook his head. Peyton sighed.

"They will go to the ends of the earth for us", she with some adoration in her voice. She wasn't sure if she meant them separately or them together as an 'us'.

"Do you remember how this became our song?" she asked as she looked up to him.

"How could I forget", he said as he looked up to the ceiling before looking back down at her, "We had just gotten back from city hall and Brooke was pissed that she didn't get to plan a wedding so she threw us a reception party", he quoted her words from that day.

"Everyone was yelling that we needed to have our first dance and we were so caught up in the moment that we didn't realize we didn't have a song picked out", he continued, "I looked over to Haley who then looked at Brooke, who found the nearest radio she could", they both laughed as they remembered her running around TRIC. She finally found an old radio under a bunch of boxes in the back.

"She plugged it in, turned it on and-", the girl in his arms cut him off.

"This was the song that was playing", Peyton smiled fondly. Lucas nodded his head.

They continued to sway. The song taking them back to better days. Before school became too much, before pressures from publisher's, before distance was acknowledged. Peyton wrapped both arms around his neck before leaning her head onto his chest. His arms locked around her waist. She did her best to suppress the shiver she felt. It was like his hands were on her bare skin.

_**When I give my heart,  
It will be completely  
Or I'll never give my heart.  
And the moment I can feel that  
You feel that way, too,  
Is when I fall in love with you.**_

"Luke", her voice was low and timid.

"Hmm"

"Did you mean what you said earlier", she asked quietly.

He lifted his cheek from the side of her head and looked down at her.

"Of course", he told her honestly, "It's you", he said with a reminiscent smile.

She nodded and returned her head to his chest. The soft thumping of his heart giving her peace of mind.

_**And the moment I can feel that  
You feel that way, too,  
Is when I fall in love with you

* * *

**_

Okay, there's chapter 6. I hope you like the choice of song; it seemed to fit them well. And I know you're probably wondering when they'll get together and don't worry. It's gunna happen lol….leave some reviews.


	7. Wonderwall

I own nothing—thanks for the reviews.

Because you're all so amazing here is chapter seven. The next chapter won't be up as quickly; mostly because I haven't written it yet lol. And the song in the last chapter was "When I Fall in Love" by Nat 'King' Cole. The song in this chapter is "Wonderwall" by Oasis.

* * *

_And all the roads that lead you there were winding  
__And all the lights that light the way are blinding  
__There are many things that I would like to say to you  
__But I don't know how_

Nathan smirked as he approached the top of the hill. He still knew her. He took a seat on the patch of grass and waited until she was ready to talk.

"You found me", she said without turning to face him.

"Well, there's only so many places you can go to hideout", he said as he stared out at the small town.

"Why are you looking for me", she asked with a hint of accusation in her voice.

"Haley and Brooke are going crazy looking for you. They checked everywhere they could think of. Finally, after Brooke offered to pay me a hundred bucks I told them I'd be back with one Peyton Sawyer", Nathan grinned triumphantly.

"Great", Peyton muttered, "I'm guessing they wanna talk."

"Is that why you're hiding out?" he asked quietly. She sighed before turning to face him.

"The wedding yesterday, it was overwhelming", she said, that was a lack of a better word. Nathan nodded his head understandingly.

"It was a pretty intense day for you", he said sympathetically.

"Yea and I just need to think. I've got all these thoughts in my head and I…I just don't know what to do", she said frustratingly. Nathan threw an arm around her shoulder.

"Nathan, after Haley came back from the tour, how did you get back to where you were?" she asked in a small voice.

"It wasn't easy, but we loved each other and in the end that's really all that matters", he said with a small smile on his face.

"Why does love have to be so complicated?" Peyton groaned out as she buried her face in Nathan's shoulder. He couldn't help but chuckle.

"I doesn't have to be…you just make it that way", Peyton shot her head up and stared at him with her mouth open and fire in her eyes.

"Excuse me", she said in an icy tone. Nathan looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you forgetting that I dated you? I'm used to Peyton Sawyer the venom spatter", he watched as a small smile graced her lips.

"Seriously though, what are you talking about?"

Nathan sighed. "It's just that with you and Lucas, there tends to be more drama then needed."

Peyton scoffed. "He walks away from me and I'm the one getting this speech", she asked incredulously.

"Who walked away from him last night?" he watched as she put her head down.

"Yea, I thought so."

"There are just too many people telling me a million different things. You guys are trying to convince me of one thing, Lucas is showing me other things, and then there are my own thoughts. I can't keep focused and listen to one person because everyone else's thoughts are there too", her voice rose with every word. Nathan sighed; these past few months had really driven her crazy.

"Block everyone else out", he told her. She gave him a look letting him know what it was easier said then done.

"Seriously, just stop focusing on everyone else and listen to you", he said as he held her shoulders. She looked at him and did what he said. She closed her eyes and focused on just her. Just her thoughts and wants and needs.

"Peyton", he said in a tone that made her open her eyes, "what is your heart telling you?"

------------------------------

Peyton couldn't figure out why her friends were here. She loved them, but sometimes a girl needs to think. She wanted to focus on what she and Nathan had talked about earlier. Plus, shouldn't Brooke be on her honeymoon?

"Brooke, don't take this the wrong way, but why are you still in Tree Hill?" Brooke laughed before answering.

"The tickets got screwed up or something. I don't know Chase was telling me, but I kinda lost interest", she said as she looked at the magazine.

"Okay, so what are you doing here?" she asked further.

"P. Sawyer, I'm leaving tomorrow for two weeks! I figured we could spend some quality girl time together", Brooke finished with a sweet smile. Peyton gave her a curious look.

"What do you wanna talk about", she asked, seeing right through the whole 'quality time' act.

Brooke and Haley sighed. Peyton knew them too well.

"Lucas", Brooke threw it out there. Peyton rolled her eyes.

"There's nothing to talk about", she tried to assure them. Even though she couldn't assure herself of that.

"Peyton he basically told you he loves you, that's not nothing", Peyton gave her a look.

"What", she said innocently, "we're best friends, we talk", she said while waving a hand at her.

"Basically", Peyton muttered, "that's the problem."

"How is that a problem?" Brooke asked in genuine confusion.

"Because…it just is", she finished lamely. Brooke scoffed.

"Peyton, he wrote an entire book based on his love for you", she pointed to the closet where Peyton thought she had hid her worn copy, "you have the worst hiding spots", Brooke read her mind.

"That's the thing. We've never been about words. We just know", Peyton tried to get her friends to understand. That was a hard thing to do when she didn't even really understand it, after all these years.

"He's showed you more then once", Haley told her denial ridden friend.

"Okay guys, this is Brooke's last night with us can we just focus on that", she pleaded with the girls.

"Fine", they agreed exasperatedly. Peyton gave them a thankful look.

"Well, being that this is a girls night, I brought a classic", Haley said as she pulled a movie from her bag. Peyton knitted her brows.

"Aren't we a little old for Disney movies?" Peyton asked.

"You are never too old for Disney movies", Haley said with a smile.

"I guess", Peyton responded with a shrug.

"Who doesn't love a good fairytale?" Brooke asked with a dreamy smile.

"I think they're overrated", Peyton muttered.

"You would", Haley said as she narrowly dodged a pillow.

"Peyton, your life is like a fairytale", Peyton gave her a disbelieving stare.

"What fairytale includes two dead mothers, an absentee father, a shooting, a stalker, and a divorce?" Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Yours does. Peyton, we all have our own fairytales", her disbelieving friend scoffed.

"It's true", Haley spoke up.

"Yea, but yours actually is a fairytale Hales. Nathan's a reformed bad boy and you were the girl from like the other side of town. Your worlds met by fate and neither of you stood a chance", Haley smiled at her friend's interpretation of her life.

"Peyton, Lucas is totally your knight in shining armor", Brooke needed her to understand. This was her absolute last attempt.

"Brooke", Peyton groaned. She really didn't feel like getting into this conversation.

"Don't Brooke me", she warned her friend, "Think about it. He came to the rescue in junior year when that creep slipped you a date rape drug"

"You called him", Peyton cut her off.

"True, but he didn't have to come and stop interrupting", she said as she pointed a finger at her, "he went with you when you thought you were going to be confirming your father's death, then you got into drugs and he called Jake because he thought that's what you wanted. He went with you to see Ellie for the first time. He ran into a building with a gunman because you were still in there", Peyton began to soften, "Peyton, he fought off a crazy stalker", she had both hands on Peyton's shoulders, "and; most importantly, he put up with all of my crap", she finished with a smirk.

"He just did that because he's Lucas", Peyton tried to tell herself.

Haley shook her head. "Nathan came into the school that day because he loved me, that's the only reason a person would have done that", she stressed. Peyton looked between her two friends and bit her lip.

"Peyton, this is your fairytale. Don't you wanna live happily ever after?"

------------------------------

Lucas Scott was man that liked his sleep. He hadn't gotten much of it the night before. He didn't know where he stood with Peyton. He told her how he felt and she simply nodded. But he knew her, she needed time.

He felt sleep coming. His eyelids drooped, his body completely relaxed, and he smiled. He was going to see Peyton; not in a creepy way. In fact, they had never even kissed when he dreamed about her. They would be at the Rivercourt, or a concert, or a library; anywhere that held a memory for them. He finally shut his eyes when the frantic knocking on his door caused them to snap open. He grumbled as he made his way to the door.

"This better be import-Peyton", he half asked half stated as he faced the curly blonde.

"Hey", she said meekly. She knew he wasn't expecting someone, let alone her. But she silently thanked her late night or early morning visit. Lucas stood before her in nothing but his boxers. She couldn't help but notice how amazing his body looked in the moonlight.

Lucas couldn't help but furrow his brows. "Peyton, what's going on?" he asked as he tried to shake off the sleep. She looked down at her feet before looking back at him.

"Nothing, I'm sorry. Go back to sleep", she said as she hurried off his porch. Lucas watched her walk away. There was only one other time when someone had walked away and he wasn't going to let her slip away again.

"Peyton", he yelled as he chased after her. She stopped just before his gate and turned to face him. She was biting her lip and had her eyes shut tightly.

"What's going on?" he asked again. He had a feeling he knew why she was here. God, he prayed he was right.

She took a deep breath before letting it out slowly. Her conversation with Nathan and her 'girl's night' was playing on repeat in her mind. The other guiding force was her heart.

"I love you", she whispered as she looked into his eyes. Lucas couldn't help but grin.

"I love you too", he said as he took her hands in his.

"I wanna be with you", she said truthfully. She was giving it her all tonight; there was no way she was turning back.

Lucas gave her a coy smile before speaking, "I wanna be with you too", he cupped one side of her face; she leaned into his touch.

"Just don't hurt me again", Peyton pleaded as her eyes watered. Lucas felt like the wind had been knocked out of him.

"I would never dream of it", he said as he brushed a stray curl from her face.

"Good, cause I really want my happily ever after", Peyton said with a smile.

Before Lucas could question it Peyton stood on her tippy toes and gently captured his lips with her own. She felt Lucas smile before he mimicked her movements.

_Because maybe  
__You're gonna be the one that saves me  
__And after all  
__You're my wonderwall

* * *

_

Okay there's chapter 7. I hope you guys liked it. It was kinda short, but what are you gunna do. I wrote what I needed to write lol. Don't forget to let me know what you thought. )


	8. It's Not Over

Thanks for the reviews—I own nothing.

Sorry this took so long. I had writers block.

* * *

Lucas Scott had spent many nights alone. Just him in his bed. He had the freedom to move around as he pleased. He could get up as many times during the night. He never had to be cautious of someone else. He had grown to enjoy that freedom over the last two years.

Although, there was something to be said about sleeping next to the one you love. Just the feeling of the other side of the bed being weighed down gave him a sense of comfort he hadn't felt in a while. He could still remember the first night Peyton and he had slept in a bed. They weren't even dating. He had gone with her to check a body at the morgue. That of course turned into the infamous love triangle from hell. But that night, he felt different then he had ever felt before. It wasn't like sleeping next to Brooke or when Haley used to sleep over. No, with Peyton he felt completely content. Hell, he felt complete.

Then, when the whole Psycho Derek incident happened and she began to sleep over he felt needed. And it felt good. It also felt good to be needed by that certain blonde. She would come into his room at any odd hour of the night and simply curl up next to him. He would wake up in the morning with his arm wrapped around her; a small smile on her lips. When he would think back, he didn't know how he never realized her feelings for him or his feelings for her.

That was the other thing he loved. Peyton was always a late sleeper. Nine times out of ten he would be up before her. He never minded though. He loved waking up before her. He would simply stare at her. Not in a creepy way, she was just so peaceful. In her sleep she was never focused on her dead mothers, the fact that her father was always out at sea, and the scar on her leg, or the crazed man that attacked her. All the weight of the world was off of her shoulders for those few hours and even though he never told her; he thought she looked the most beautiful then.

Of course he always thought she looked beautiful. Especially the morning after the first time they made love. He won't ever forget waking up and seeing her standing in the morning light, only the white sheet wrapped around her. It sounded cheesy but she looked like an angel. But, that was all before he had to sleep alone again.

Since the divorce he tried to push those thoughts to the back of his mind. The _absolute_ back of his mind. He tried to focus on the fact that she snored lightly. The fact that she was a blanket hog. Or that she thrashed around. He even woke up with a bloody nose one morning. It was easier to say that he hated all of those things. That he didn't miss not having her there in the morning because he didn't get beat up in his sleep. It was all a lie, but denial was an old friend of his.

"Umhpp", he groaned quietly as her hand landed on his ribs. He looked over at her and smiled.

He knew he never wanted to wake up any other way.

------------------------------

"Wake up Scott's", Brooke yelled out as she barged into their home.

"Brooke", Chase hissed behind her.

"They need to get up", she said as she waved him off.

"What do you want Davis?" Nathan croaked out; his voice still tired from sleep.

"Its Adams now", she corrected him as she smiled at Chase, "And we're leaving soon and nobody came to say goodbye", she pouted for an added appeal. Nathan rolled his eyes.

"I'll see you again in two weeks", he turned his back and began walking.

"Did Peyton sleep here?" Brooke asked hopefully. Nathan stopped immediately.

"No, she isn't at her house?" he asked with slight panic in his voice.

"No, I went over earlier to see if she wanted to get some breakfast or to at least talk, but she wasn't there. I thought she came over early or maybe even slept over", she had already begun to dial Peyton's cell number and Nathan was calling her house.

_Hey, you've reached Peyton Sawyer . . . congratulations._

"She really needs to change that", Brooke thought out loud.

_Sawyer residence, nobody's home; leave one._

"She didn't answer at home", Nathan said as he turned to Brooke.

"Her cell went straight to voicemail", the worry in her voice didn't go unnoticed.

"Guys, maybe you're reading too much into this", Chase tried to offer.

"How?" Nathan argued.

"Maybe she went to eat alone. Maybe she needs time to think after the verbal memory assault you and Haley gave her yesterday", Chase looked at his wife accusingly.

Brooke bit her lip.

"How'd that go?" Nathan asked as he turned to face his old friend.

"Well, that's why I wanted to go to breakfast today. I felt bad because we did kinda jump down her throat", she admitted as she played with her hands, "but that's not the point. The point is that she's not answering her cell and she isn't home."

"Hales", Nathan yelled from the hallway.

"Nathan, you'll wake the kids", Brooke whispered harshly.

"They're with my mom", he told her through a glare.

"Sorry", Chase said meekly.

"Yea", he waved it off.

"What Nathan", Haley asked in annoyance.

"We have an emergency", Chase said in a monotone.

"What now?" she asked as she sat on Nathan's lap.

"Peyton isn't answering her cell and she's not home", Haley raised an eye brow.

"Brooke, she isn't going out and drinking anymore. I don't see the problem"

"The problem is that I'm leaving and I might not get to say goodbye to my best friend"

"Brooke it's only–"

"Two weeks, I know", she muttered through a glare.

"How about if we look for her", Haley offered when she saw her friend's expression.

Brooke lit up. "A search party", she said in delight, "I wonder if I have any camouflage outfits", she asked as she imagined her closet.

"Brooke, focus", Chase brought her back to reality, "we have a plane to catch in two hours", he reminded her.

"Right", she looked over at Nathan and Haley, "what are we waiting for? You heard him, let's get this search party on a roll", with that she grabbed Chase's hand and began to walk to the door.

"Do you think she'll notice if we go back to bed?" Haley asked through a yawn.

"Now Scott's", she yelled.

"Its gunna be a long two hours", Nathan muttered.

------------------------------

Peyton inhaled deeply and smiled unconsciously. She had missed that smell. She nestled herself deeper into his embrace. His grip instantly tightened.

Last night after their first kiss they simply lay together and talked. Sometimes they just listened to the other's steady breaths. To many that would sound weird or like a waste of time, but to the two blondes it was perfect.

They hadn't made love and neither of them cared. Of course the want was there, but it could wait for a better time. The other night was simply about them getting comfortable with each other again. As she opened her eyes she smiled again.

"Hey you", he whispered.

"Hey", she whispered back. She nestled even closer to him. Their foreheads were touching at this point.

"I missed waking up next to you", he spoke quietly as he gave her an Eskimo kiss.

"I missed this too."

"I didn't miss getting attacked" he joked as pressed on the sore spot of his abdomen.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I haven't had to be considerate in a while", she joked.

"You weren't exactly considerate to begin with", he teased as he thought of all the injuries he's gotten.

"Shut up", she whined as she shoved him lightly.

"Oh, abusive while you're awake. What am I in for?" he feigned helplessness.

"We don't have to", she watched his eyes widen. He opened his mouth to speak but she but him of with a kiss.

"Kidding", she smiled as she looked into his eyes. He leaned forward and kissed her, his tongue begged for entrance that she quickly granted. He moaned instantly at the feeling of her. They both pulled away; completely breathless.

"We're really gunna do this right?" Lucas asked in hope.

"Yea", she responded without hesitation, "as long as you don't go giving up on us", she teased him.

He tucked a curl behind her ear. "Never", he whispered as he leaned in, she met him halfway and their lips connected for a sweet kiss.

"Luke, have you–oh my God", Brooke squealed in delight. Chase, Nathan, and Haley were soon behind her. Their jaws dropped.

"Never mind", Nathan muttered as he smiled.

"Broody, I'll see you in two weeks. Best friend, I will call you later", she said with a smirk.

Peyton blushed.

"I don't believe it worked", Chase whispered in awe.

"Never doubt the powers of Brooke Davis", Haley more or less warned him.

"It's Adams now", her husband corrected her with a smirk. Chase gulped.

"We'll see you guys later", Nathan said as he ushered everyone outside.

"Operation Leyton . . . full success", Brooke said triumphantly.

* * *

There's chapter 8. Let me know what you think. 


	9. These Arms

I own nothing—thanks for the reviews.

* * *

"So, what does this mean?" Nathan asked his blonde best friend as they sat in his kitchen. Peyton smiled.

"We're together and happy and in love", she beamed. Nathan couldn't help but grin.

"I'm really happy for you Peyton", he said sincerely as he placed his hand over hers; giving it a light squeeze.

"Thanks Nathan. But I can't really take all the credit", he raised a brow, "well there was this group of people that helped me out, no matter how much I didn't want it", she looked at him accusingly.

"You knew about that?" he asked in surprise. She rolled her eyes.

"How couldn't I have? Everything that needed to be done included he and I being together."

"Sorry", he said meekly.

"Don't be", she assured him, "I mean at first I was angry, but then I realized that you were only doing it because you wanted me to be happy and you knew I needed a push."

"Well then, you're welcome", he said through that famous smirk. She shoved him playfully.

"Way to ruin the moment", she teased.

"So, what are you and my big brother planning on doing now?" he asked as nonchalantly as possible. She shrugged.

"We didn't really talk about it. After you guys left I went home and showered, then Brooke called and we talked for like three hours and then I came here."

"Well, what do you want to happen?"

"I just want to be with him", she said honestly.

"Listen to you", he said in admiration.

She blushed before continuing. "I just feel like we wasted so much time being angry and bitter, I don't want to waste anymore time. I love him and he loves me and that's all I really need to know."

"You are such a girl", he teased.

"Dude, shut up", she playfully shoved him again. He chuckled before turning serious again.

"I am really happy for you Sawyer", he repeated. He thought back to the late night phone call he received and couldn't believe how far she had come.

"_Hello", he asked groggily. Nothing but silence filled the phone line._

"_Hello", he asked again in anger. This person had better have a good reason for calling at three in the morning especially considering there was a two year old and a newborn in the house. He waited another moment before angrily shaking his head and preparing to slam the phone on the receiver. That's when he heard it; the strangled sob that came from the other end._

"_Peyton?" he asked immediately. Through the years they dated he had learned the sounds of her cries. The response he received was muffled sniffles and a slight murmur of words._

"_What's wrong?" he asked as he nearly leapt from the bed and began to get dressed._

"_It's over", she said simply. Nathan stopped all his ministrations._

"_What?" he asked in shock._

"_Lucas and I. It's done", she sobbed out painfully. This couldn't be happening. Not to them. They were Lucas and Peyton. He snapped back to reality when he heard her hiccup._

"_Where are you?" _

"_The Blue Post", she said dejectedly. She hadn't even gotten drunk; she simply wanted a place that felt familiar to her._

"_Don't move, I'll be right there", he told her firmly._

"_Thanks Nathan."_

"_Don't mention it Sawyer."_

She smiled faintly. He couldn't help but think that she was having the same memory.

"Thanks Nathan, for everything", she whispered.

He smiled sincerely, "Don't mention it"

------------------------------

"So, you and Peyton", Haley beamed.

Lucas blushed. "Me and Peyton", he repeated her words.

"Dude, you must be on cloud nine", she teased her childhood friend. He chuckled.

"Something like that."

"Well what are you guys gunna do now?" she asked in excitement.

"We haven't actually talked about it. You guys left and then she went home to shower and then Brooke called me. She gave me the whole 'hurt her again and I'll make sure they never find the body' speech", they both chuckled, "and then you called me."

"What do you want to happen?' she asked further.

"I just want to be with her. It doesn't matter what that entails, as long as she's by my side."

"You are too cute", Haley gushed.

"We wasted too much time for our relationship to be any different. It feels right that we would move faster then any other couple. I mean we've already been married, it feels weird to be anything but a married couple."

"Are you gunna propose again?" Haley asked in shock.

"No, not right now anyway. I was thinking we could move in together", he looked over at his best friend for some type of reaction.

"Do, you think she'll go along with it?" she asked hesitantly.

He shrugged. "I don't know, but I have to take the chance Hales. I can't not be with her", he said matter of factly.

Haley smiled. This was a very different Lucas then the one she had spoken to four years ago.

_Her mouth hung open. There was no way she had heard him right._

"_What?" she asked to the millionth time._

"_I can't do it anymore Hales", he said sadly._

"_Lucas, I know that being away from each other is hard, but that's no reason to give up", she needed him to change his mind._

_He shook his head. "I'm not giving up. I'm letting go."_

"_That's not any better", she pointed out._

"_If we keep things going like this, we'll end up hating each other and I can't have that. Not for us", he whispered._

"_So you'd rather be divorced?" she asked incredulously._

"_I know it sounds crazy, but I've put a lot of thought into this Haley. I don't want this, but it feels like the only way", he said helplessly._

"_The only way for what?"_

"_Us to find our way back", he said simply._

_She stared at him. Most people would have thought that he was looking for an out. A simple answer to end things with his wife. Those people didn't know Lucas like she did. This was killing him; in every sense of the word. And somewhere, on some level everything he said made sense._

"I'm glad you two found your way back", she whispered happily. Lucas smiled. He remembered those words he spoke to her all those years ago.

"So am I Haley, so am I"

------------------------------

A week went by and there wasn't a moment when the two blondes weren't together. They spent all day together and then retreated to his room or her house for the night. They were perfectly content with simply sleeping in each other's arms. Of course, that didn't mean they weren't having steamy make out session because they were. Many of which resulted in swollen lips and wrinkled clothing. But, they knew how to restrain themselves.

Everything was moving in the right direction for the two of them. They had taken the week to remember what it felt like to be together. Neither of them knew how they went four years without the other.

They were currently practicing one of their favorite past times. She was drawing and he sat at in her computer chair while he read.

"Come with me", he asked suddenly.

She looked up at him, "Huh?"

"Come on", he said as he gently grabbed her hand and pulled her from the bed.

"What's going on?" she asked with a curious gaze. He simply smirked.

"I've got a surprise for you", her eyes filled with excitement.

"Wanna give me a hint?" she asked with a pout. Lucas laughed.

"Not gunna work Peyt", she huffed before folding her arms over her chest. He rolled his eyes.

"Oh, just get in the car", he brushed off her mini tantrum.

"So we need to drive to it", she began to form her puzzle.

"I'm not telling you anything", he said playfully as the car started and they began their adventure.

"Have I been to wherever we're going before?" she asked as they drive through town.

He looked at her before nodding his head.

"That's all the information you're getting", he warned before she opened her mouth again. She smiled before taking his free hand into her own.

"I love you", she said passionately.

"I love you too Peyton", he said with the same emotions, "but that's not gunna work", he teased.

"Damn", she muttered, but her grip on his hand remained firm.

She smiled as she looked out the window. They passed old buildings and small shops. She watched as this all flew by her. She noticed a familiar park and furrowed her brows. Then a memorable spot caught her eye. The Rivercourt came into view and then slowly faded back out. Slowly the pieces were coming together.

She knew exactly where they were going.

* * *

Let me know what you thought. Where are they going? lol 


	10. Everything in it's Right Place

I own nothing—thanks for the reviews.

* * *

"Okay, so I get that we're back together and everything, but why are we here?" she asked curiously as they walked through the soft dirt. 

"You took me here after we got together in senior year. We had finally found each other. Now, we've found each other again. It just seems right", he said simply as he shrugged his shoulders.

Peyton smiled. "You're pretty amazing."

"I know", he said with that famous smirk.

They continued their walk. Her arm wrapped around his waist and his draped over her shoulder. They were going to talk to the people they loved.

"Hey mom", she spoke softly as she knelt in front of the grave, "I'm sorry that I haven't visited in a while; things weren't really too great", she said quietly and Lucas put his head down, "but they're better now", she said as she grabbed Lucas's hand, "he's got me smiling again mom and I couldn't be happier." Lucas smiled as he pulled her close and kissed her quickly.

"I'm gunna go over and see Keith", he said quietly.

"Okay, I'm gunna stay here for a little", he nodded before kissing her forehead.

She watched as he walked away. "So, still cute right?" she asked as she knelt down.

"Hey Keith", he traced the name engraved across the stone, "I miss you, you know. I haven't been by in a while, but that's gunna change. I'm back in Tree Hill for good and everything's going to be different", he said with affirmation, "Peyton and I are back together", he said as he smiled, "I know you're most likely rolling your eyes and thinking something along the lines of 'it's about damn time' and you're right. I wasn't ready then, but I'm ready now", he lifted his head to look at the curly blonde, "I'm ready for forever", he whispered as she walked over.

"You ready to go?" she asked as she grabbed his hand.

"Yea, I'm ready."

------------------------------

"I'm exhausted", Peyton drew out as she plopped onto her bed.

Lucas smirked. "You have no energy at all?" he asked as he kissed her neck.

"Maybe I can muster some up", she said breathlessly as he sucked on her pulse point.

"I was hoping you'd say that", he spoke into her neck.

He left a trail of kisses all along her neck; paying close attention to the points that made her shudder. He pulled her up and together they removed each other's clothes. Innocent grazes and pleasure filled noises making them blush.

He laid her back down and continued his original task. He left a trail of hot, open mouth kisses in between her breasts, down her stomach, and to the inside of her thighs as Peyton let out a whimper.

Tired of being teased, she rolled them over so that she was on top. She cupped his face and kissed him deeply. Their tongues entangled slowly as she ran her hands up and down his naked torso. They pulled away only when the need for air became a necessity. She kissed the hinge of his jaw, down his neck, across his adams apple and then down his chest to his happy trail. He shivered at her actions and she smiled as she hooked her tin fingers around the rim of his boxers and pulled them down in one swift motion.

He brought her face back up to his and kissed her again; turning them over in the process. He slowly removed the last layer of clothing she had on. He was positioned above her perfectly; wanting nothing more then to make this official.

"Are you sure?" he questioned because he felt he should, although he had no idea what he would do if she said no.

"I love you", she whispered.

"I love you too."

They both moaned as he entered her. Their slow and steady movement increased as they became familiar with the other's body. Proclamations of love and low whispers were all that heard. Their pace increased as they came closer to their climax. With one last thrust and an echo of 'I love you', Lucas rolled over and took Peyton in his arms.

"I love you", he whispered as he kissed the top of her head.

"I love you more", she said as she drew invisible circles on his bare chest.

"Not possible."

------------------------------

"Where's Broody?" Brooke pretended to want to know.

"He had to take care of some work stuff", she said offhandedly.

"How is everything with you two?" she asked, even though she knew the answer.

"Everything is amazing", Peyton said dreamily as she talked to her best friend.

"You two so had sex", she chirped.

"How do you do that?" Peyton questioned in awe.

"It's a gift", the brunette replied simply.

"Well, I prefer to call it making love", she imagined Brooke's face, "but yes we did", she felt herself blush.

"Finally", Brooke said exasperatedly, "I thought that boy was going to explode every time you touched him."

"You haven't even been around since we've been together", Peyton argued.

"I know, I was talking about this summer", Brooke quipped.

"So, how's the honeymoon", Peyton said suggestively in hopes of changing the topic. Brooke chuckled.

"It's everything they're made out to be and more. If I had known how fun they were I would have done the whole marriage thing a long time ago", she joked.

"Mmm . . . honeymoons are amazing. I miss mine."

"Just don't get married without me there", Brooke joked.

"I'll try."

"Hey, listen can you go to Naley's place and get something for me", Brooke asked randomly.

"Umm, sure . . . what am I getting exactly?"

"Umm, just something I need", she answered lamely.

"Okay, but what is it?"

"I just need something from them, jeez. Call me later", Brooke hung up before Peyton could ask another question.

"Weirdo", she muttered as she walked out of the house.

Over at the Scott house, things were underway.

"So, she'll be here soon?" Nathan asked into the phone. Haley watched as he smiled and hung up.

"So?"

"Should be any minute now", as if on cue; the doorbell rang.

"I got it", James called out as he ran.

Nathan scooped him up, "Not yet, wait another minute.

"Guys, open the door", she yelled from the other side.

"Alright, go ahead, but don't talk, just give her this", Nathan instructed his young son.

"Hey Jamie, is your mom or dad home?" she questioned with a smile; that slowly disappeared as the young boy simply stood there.

"Jamie—"

She was cut off when he handed her an envelope with no writing on it, before he closed the door on her.

"Jeez", she muttered as she walked back to the car.

"Did I do good?" the tiny brunette asked.

"You did great baby", Haley cooed, "Go play with Sarah", she watched as he nodded before running into the other room.

"She's gunna hate us", Nathan said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Peyton opened the envelope and furrowed her brows. "A key?"

"I think she'll get over it", Haley responded with a smile.

------------------------------

Peyton drove to the address that was written on the card. At first she had no idea where they were going, but soon enough she figured it out. They were a few blocks from Nathan and Haley's place and fifteen minutes from the Rivercourt and his mother's café. She stared up at her destination. Slowly but surely she made her way to the door and placed the key into the key hole.

She held her breath as she opened the door.

"Luke", she called out. It was dark; the only source of light were the candles that were lit. But she knew her way around this familiar house; it was the one they had shared.

"Lucas Scott", she called out again. She knew what this was leading up to and to be honest, she was scared as hell.

"Luke, you know I hate to be ignored", she laughed as she turned the corner into the living room.

"Oh my gosh", she whispered under her breath.

"Hey you", Lucas spoke softly as he grabbed her hand and pulled her close.

"Hey", she whispered back. She took the moment to survey the area. Candles were lit and flowers were everywhere.

"So, don't be mad at them, but they all knew", he watched as she smiled.

"That's why Brooke was so weird and Jamie basically slammed the door in my face."

"Yea, sorry", he said meekly.

"It's fine", she assured him.

"I love you Peyton", he began, "I loved you for my entire life and I will love you long after I take my last breath. I know we tried this once, but we were young and unprepared. I'm ready now and I hope you are", he said with a nervous smile.

"Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer . . . will you marry me again?"

She stared at him for a moment. This was the boy who had promised her the world four years ago. He was the boy who said all the right things at all the right times. He was also the boy who had broken her heart.

"Yes!" she said much to his relief.

But he wasn't that boy anymore.

* * *

Okay...let me know what you thought. 


End file.
